


Ordinary

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Pet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: After having been returned so many times, Jaebum has given up hope in ever finding a master. Until Jinyoung and Jia Er walk in the shop and sees him.





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is a pet au. Not pets with tails or cat ears and such. Just... human pets.   
> \- This is JJJP. Jinyoung/Jaebum/Jackson (Jia Er)  
> \- This is supposed to be a soft(?) fic. Like... a little bit of fluff? No heavy angst though.  
> \- Soft Jaebum. I repeat, soft Jaebum. And Jackson.  
> \- There are mentions of slavery, abuse and maybe even racism.  
> \- Not beta-ed

Jaebum is awakened by the sound of the shop’s bell ringing. He yawns, slowly cracking one eye open for a moment to check who it is. It’s all blurry seeing as his eyelid is heavy with sleep. But it’s clear enough to see it's just two men walking in. Jaebum closes his eye at that, going back to sleep.

Everyday is always a slow day at the shop and these two are probably just looking around. Jaebum makes himself comfortable in his spot. It’s nothing to be concerned about. Customers always come in to look around but never to purchase. Jaebum has given up trying to impress them. No one buys from here anymore anyway.

He drifts off but somehow, his consciousness isn’t completely gone since he can hear the two men talking right near the window where he’s sleeping.

“How about this one?” One asks.

“Any pet will do, master.” The other replies.

“I suppose you’re right. But this one…”

“Yes… Even from outside… This one up close…”

A pause. Silence.

“This one then.”

Jaebum doesn’t think too much of the conversation. Customers always say that. Until they know what breed he is.

Finally, sleep consumes him and Jaebum discards all that away as a dream.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum is nervous. He tries not to show it. But he’s nervous. He’s sure there’s sweat dotting his forehead even though he wiped it off with the back of his hand just a few minutes ago. He can’t sit still either but he tries to. He tries for the sake of his image.

He was just sold. Jaebum was just sold and his master is coming to pick him up. The shop owner had dressed him in his only good robe: a light white tunic that falls above his knees. He never expected this would happen to him. He’s been sold three times and returned always before the year ended until no one has come to purchase him anymore in so long. Well, except this new lord now and he should’ve taken a closer look at Jaebum before he purchased him.

Does his new master know what breed he is? Does he know that he’s only an ordinary pet?

Jaebum fidgets with the ends of his robes to occupy his trembling hands. What if his new owner realizes halfway that he’s not the kind of pet he wants? Jaebum knows there are papers and that the shop owner is honest enough to tell the buyer what breed he is. But just what if his new master decides to cancel or return him as what all of Jaebum’s previous masters did?

The black collar he’s worn for years around his neck seems too tight at the moment. Jaebum tries not to worry so much. He should be happy. He was finally bought. But he just can’t help but think of what’s to come.

He glimpses a carriage stopping outside of the shop and his nerves hit him at full speed. The familiar sound of the shop’s bell rings and he sees his new master walk in. He sits still, trying to look like the perfect pet for him despite his heart hammering inside his chest.

His new master is young. Young and handsome. Jaebum is used to the old lords who previously bought him. But this one is young and has a handsome face. He walks inside, carrying himself with such grace and poise. The moment his eyes spot Jaebum’s, he smiles, and in Jaebum’s nervousness he doesn’t respond.

Jaebum feels like strangling himself. He knows first impressions last and he just made a bad one.

He lowers his gaze instead and lets his new master and the shop owner settle his papers and payment. Once he’s done, he walks up to Jaebum’s spot by the window. Jaebum turns to him to acknowledge his presence but doesn’t look at him directly. It’s bad manners for a pet to do so on the first meeting.

“Hello,” His new master says. His voice brings about such a warm feeling. “My name is Jinyoung.”

Jaebum sits there quietly.

“And your name is Jaebum according to the papers.” He continues. “But would you like to be called something else?”

Jaebum manages to shake his head at that.

“Very well.” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum only looks up when his new master beckons him to follow. Jaebum does so, hesitating for a bit as he waits for his master to hook the leash on his collar that the shop owner is handing out to him.

“That won’t be necessary.” Jinyoung tells the shop owner. “He’ll follow. Right, Jaebum?”

Jinyoung turns to him and Jaebum just stares back. He’s confused. Lords and ladies always like parading their pets with a leash. It shows ownership and frankly, Jaebum is fine with it. It means belonging to someone although having a leash can be uncomfortable at times.

But Jinyoung just declined one. What kind of master would allow a pet to walk freely behind him?

But Jaebum can’t dwell on that thought for too long. Jinyoung is waiting for his reply. He’s his new master. Of course he’ll follow him. So Jaebum nods.

He follows Jinyoung to his carriage and as soon as he’s inside, Jaebum collides with someone. Or someone collided with him. Like he had been expecting Jaebum. He’s ready to apologize for bumping like that into a lord or lady when he’s surprised to find another pet inside.

He’s handsome. He’s a bit shorter than Jaebum and he’s built beautifully. He’s only wearing light cotton pants and his upper body is bare revealing perfectly sculpted muscles in his abdomen. The only accessory he’s using is an earring and his collar is gold. The only thing they probably have in common is that he’s not wearing any leash. He’s smiling wide at Jaebum as if he’s excited to see him and Jaebum doesn’t know how to react but just blink at him in surprise.

“Master, he’s beautiful.” The pet sort of squeals, still smiling at Jaebum.

Jinyoung chuckles as he takes his seat and closes the carriage doors.

“Jaebum, this is Jia Er, my pet.”

His master’s pet. Jaebum doesn’t know how many times he can be surprised in one day. He knows lords and ladies can have several pets. But it would be expensive and in Jaebum’s lifetime, he’s only seen older lords and ladies have two or more pets. But Jaebum hasn’t seen a young lord have more than one pet. He knows his price has gone down but he would still be expensive. His new master is young and must be really really wealthy then.

“Hello. My name is Jia Er.” The other pet introduces himself.

“Jaebum.” He replies in a small voice.

“Jaebum,” The pet repeats as if testing out his name.

He learns a few minutes later that Jia Er is a chatterbox and has so much energy.

Jaebum knows each pet is different. But Jia Er isn’t the usual pet he’s seen before. He’s bright eyed and doesn’t stop talking. Jinyoung doesn’t seem to mind as he just sits there and listens to him. Jia Er however doesn’t sit still. He isn’t graceful and filled with poise when every now and then he stumbles in his seat as he switches from talking to Jinyoung and Jaebum while the carriage moves.

But Jaebum realizes he shouldn’t judge. Jia Er was obviously bought way ahead of him. And seeing as how comfortable he is with Jinyoung, he’s probably been with him for quite sometime. Meanwhile, Jaebum has nothing in comparison to the years Jia Er and Jinyoung have had together.

He should probably thank Jia Er for being so talkative when Jaebum is still so nervous. He doesn’t want to mess things up and if Jinyoung ever engaged him in a conversation, he’d just stutter and be flustered. But having Jia Er talk fills the silence and Jaebum is grateful for that. He keeps asking so many questions such as where is Jaebum going to sleep (in his own room, according to Jinyoung), if Jaebum can come to all the parties with them (of course, Jinyoung answered), and will he be allowed to hang out with him and Mark and Bambam to which Jinyoung replied with a yes causing Jia Er to squeal in excitement.

His new master is fascinating, Jaebum deduces. And so is Jia Er.

They arrive in Jinyoung’s estate and Jaebum looks around in awe at his master’s home. It’s big and wide and majestic. Helpers welcome them and they all bow to Jinyoung in greeting.

“Jia Er will show you to your room.” Jinyoung says to him once they step down from the carriage. “I have to greet my parents but I’ll be with the both of you shortly.”

“Master…” The once bright eyed Jia Er is frowning. Worry fills his features for some reason. Jaebum shifts his glances between him and Jinyoung.

“I’ll be fine.” Jinyoung assures him with a smile, tipping Jia Er’s face and kissing him on the lips. He then leaves them while Jia Er turns to him, the excitement in his eyes back again.

“Come,” He says, taking his hand and leading him inside.

The estate is huge. There are guards and helpers around the house tending to everything. Jaebum’s previous owners were wealthy and had large estates too. But this is by far the largest Jaebum has ever seen.

“This is master’s wing.” Jia Er says as they head to the side. “His parents live on the east wing.”

They enter another house and climb up the stairs. Jia Er is quick to pull him along that Jaebum can barely take in anything. But the large windows gives him the opportunity to do so. Out the window is a huge garden where Jia Er allows him to pause for a bit just to admire the scenery.

“Master’s favorite place.” Jia Er says beside him. “He likes hanging out there to read when he has the time.”

Jaebum can imagine what a pretty sight that would be: his handsome young master with a book in hand seated in the middle of that garden.

Before he can picture it out any further, Jia Er is already pulling Jaebum to his room. And when they arrive, Jaebum has to step back in awe. It’s a large room and nothing like he has ever seen before. There’s a queen sized bed, a large dresser, shelves filled with books and a large looking closet which is already filled with robes for him to use.

“I had hoped master would’ve allowed you to room with me so we could get to know each other better.” Jia Er sighs. “But master said you probably needed your own space to feel comfortable too.”

His own space feels like an understatement. It’s too much. Jaebum has never had so much stuff in his life and suddenly having things such as a room and robes to wear is too much to handle.

There’s a soft knock on the door and Jaebum and Jia Er turn to see Jinyoung stepping inside. Jia Er is instantly all up in his face checking on him. Jaebum doesn’t have to take a closer look to know the worried look on Jia Er’s face is back in his features again.

“It’s alright,” Jinyoung ruffles his hair. “I handled it.”

“And?” Jia Er asks.

“Jaebum can stay.”

Jia Er breaks out into a pleased smile at that although Jaebum doesn’t know what that meant.

“How do you like your room?” Jinyoung asks him.

“It's… Big, master.” Jaebum answers carefully.

“But do you like it?”

Does he like it? Jaebum hasn’t had anything like this and he honestly doesn’t know what to say.

“I don't know.” Jaebum answers and then after realizing what he said, he adds, “I’m sorry, master.”

He doesn’t want to be disrespectful. But he’s not sure what to answer him. If he said he liked it, would Jinyoung think of him as some pet who liked extravagant things? But if he said he didn’t like it, would that displease Jinyoung? Jaebum doesn’t really know.

Instead of being angry though, Jinyoung just smiles at him.

“There's nothing to be sorry for. It’ll take some time getting used to. For now, rest up.” Jinyoung then turns to Jia Er. “Come, Jia Er. Let’s let Jaebum rest.”

“But I want to talk with him some more.” Jia Er pouts.

“Jaebum looks exhausted. Let him rest.”

Jia Er follows his master and bids Jaebum a goodbye.

Silence fills the room as soon as the door closes behind them. Jaebum looks around at his new room, taking it all in once more.

He’s glad he was bought. He’s glad to have a new master, one that’s thoughtful enough to give him this room and decline a leash for him. A master that seems nice and kind.

But he shouldn’t feel too comfortable, Jaebum sighs. He’ll probably be returned soon anyway.

 

 

Apparently, Jaebum isn’t wanted in the Park household. Not by Jinyoung but by his parents.

Jaebum isn’t surprised. He knew that would happen.

The thing about being of local breed is that many of them aren’t wanted. Not by high lords and ladies at least. Foreign breeds are more popular with them. Like Jia Er. Jia Er who is a pet specially bought from a pet shop in Hong Kong by Jinyoung’s parents on a business trip and gifted to him on his 18th birthday.

Foreign pets have been a thing for years. Jaebum isn’t so sure of the truth of what makes them different, but apparently, foreign pets undergo extensive training to become a perfect companion for their masters. They’re rumored to be better at speaking different languages, can sing and dance for hours and entertain their masters to no end. Their training is what makes them expensive which makes lords and ladies prefer them all the more over local pets.

Having a foreign pet showed that a lord or lady was wealthy and according to Jinyoung’s parents, it had been important for Jinyoung to have a foreign pet by his side so the public knew what a wealthy and responsible young lord he was. But having Jaebum was a different story. Although Jaebum and the rest of the local pets were given trainings too and can speak different languages and sing and dance as well, lords and ladies still prefer to buy from pet shops outside. Buying from one in town seems ordinary.

Lord and Lady Park looked down on Jaebum the moment he was introduced to them. He was nothing special. He was only an ordinary pet. What good was that to their son’s image?

Jinyoung’s parents considered him a waste of money. Jaebum knew that and he too was surprised why Jinyoung bought him. Yet Jinyoung never showed he regretted buying Jaebum or considered him a worthless purchase. He always tends to him. He has Jaebum and Jia Er eat with him during meals. He lets Jaebum roam freely around his own side of the estate without a leash. Although Jaebum never really took that offer. He’s afraid he would cross certain boundaries even if he’s asked Jia Er a dozen times what the rules were. Jia Er says there aren’t any. But Jaebum doesn’t take any chances. He stays in his room most of the time. When he does go out, he stays in the library where Jinyoung said he could read the books if he’s bored.

But he never gets bored. Even when Jinyoung is away. Jia Er always accompanies him all the time. Jia Er talks and squeals and laughs. Many might say he’s such a noisy pet. But Jaebum appreciates it. He’s had his share of quiet for years back at the pet shop. And the many pets he has interacted with were all dainty and spoke quietly. Jia Er isn’t like that. It’s a nice change.

He asked Jia Er what their master did. Apparently, Jinyoung travels and goes around to visit all the lands they own and makes sure they bring good harvest. He then accompanies his father to meet potential buyers so he could learn how to negotiate. He’s being taught what to do so when the time comes for him to take control of the family business, Jinyoung would know how.

“Master doesn’t bring you?” Jaebum asks Jia Er.

“He does. But it gets boring waiting for him in his carriage. Master works so hard that I just don’t bother him while he’s working. I only ever spend time with him at home but whenever he arrives, he’s already tired that I let him sleep.” Jia Er explains. “But now that you’re here, I have company.” Jia Er then takes his hand excitedly. “Play with me, Jaebum.”

They play. He and Jia Er swim in the lake behind the estate or sprawl out in the grass in the garden. When it’s raining outside, Jia Er indulges him in board games or have Jaebum read to him. Jia Er is a pet filled with energy and someone who longs for company. Since Jinyoung is away most of the time, Jaebum can understand Jia Er’s loneliness.

It’s sort of the same with their master. Jinyoung comes home tired, the exhaustion evident on his face at having to learn how to be a young lord rather than enjoy his youth. But whenever he steps through the door, his eyes brighten like a child when he sees them. It’s Jia Er who greets him first, running to him and throwing his arms around his neck. Jinyoung always welcomes him with a huge smile, kissing him and wrapping his arms around his waist lovingly.

Jaebum always waits until they’re done to greet his master. Jinyoung then smiles back at him and always asks how his day went.

Jaebum honestly likes his new life now. He likes his master and Jia Er. But he can’t relax. He can feel the tension brewing around him ever since he arrived, especially from Jinyoung’s parents. So Jaebum doesn’t let himself like his new life too much.

But he does want whatever relationship Jia Er and Jinyoung have. It doesn’t have to be Jinyoung exactly. Just a master he can run to and greet just like how Jia Er greets Jinyoung too.

Maybe someday. That’s what Jaebum finds himself wishing all the time.

 

 

Jaebum usually sleeps in his room. But he’s aware that pets can sleep with their masters. Not that he wants to sleep in Jinyoung’s room at all since his own room is big enough. But he does wonder when his master would call him for other things.

Surely Jinyoung didn’t just buy him to show him off when in the first place, there’s nothing to show off about Jaebum. So maybe his master only wants him for sex then because what else could it be?

Jaebum supposes Jia Er has that covered. Jia Er has his own room. But Jaebum knows he sleeps with the master sometimes. Jaebum is an early riser and he’s seen Jia Er emerge from Jinyoung’s room in the morning still in his sleep clothes.

But one night, Jinyoung calls for him. Rather, it’s Jia Er who tells him that Jinyoung wants to see him. Though Jaebum was waiting for this, he finds himself suddenly nervous.

He knows nothing about his master. Nothing that would help him please him in bed. Does Jinyoung expect him to prepare already or does his master want to do that himself? Does Jinyoung like him clothed on his arrival or does he like undressing his pets himself? Jaebum doesn’t know anything and he should’ve asked Jia Er for help.

In the end, he ends up knocking on Jinyoung’s door dressed in robes that look neither for sleep nor going out. He hadn’t prepared himself either even though there’s oil in his own room. His master can get mad at him tonight or he’d praise him for what he did. Jaebum just knows that after tonight, he’ll be able to find out what his master wants.

“Come in,” Jinyoung says and Jaebum slowly enters his room. His master’s bedroom is neat. It’s larger than Jaebum’s room with a study on one side filled with papers and a couch on the other. Closer to the door is a four poster king sized bed where Jinyoung is. He’s already dressed for sleep in silk and he smiles at Jaebum and pats his side for him to come over.

Jaebum swallows his nervousness and closes the door behind him. He then unties the straps of his robes around his waist.

“What are you doing?”

Jinyoung’s question has Jaebum’s hands stop from untying his robes any further. He then looks at Jinyoung who has the same confused expression on his face.

“Does master not want me tonight?” Jaebum asks.

Jinyoung leaves his bed and pads towards him. His master’s hands are large as it takes his own so he can let go of the straps. Jaebum watches as he ties the straps back in place and then takes his hand to lead him to sit on his bed.

“I merely just wanted to know how your day went since I wasn’t able to ask earlier when I arrived.” Jinyoung says to him, giving him one of those warm smiles he always saves for him and Jia Er.

Jaebum is surprised that his master would only want to ask this from him and nothing else. But he doesn’t show it and proceeds to answer instead.

“It was fine.”

“Are the helpers treating you okay?” His master asks. Jaebum likes how concerned he sounded.

“They’re very kind, master. Thank you.”

“How about Jia Er?” Jinyoung continues. “I know he can be quite a handful and loud at times. But I hope he’s treating you well?”

“He is very good company, master.” Jaebum answers. Jinyoung seems relieved by this.

“Well if there’s anything you need, anything at all, tell me. I’ll do whatever I can to get them for you.”

Jaebum thinks his master truly is one of a kind.

“Thank you. But everything is perfect.”

“Not even a few sweets you’d like to be made? Or shall I gift you with pastries from town when I come back tomorrow? Jia Er likes the ones with cream in the middle. Perhaps I should buy the ones with strawberries on top. You might like those…”

Jaebum watches in fascination as his master starts thinking hard about this to himself, even forgetting that Jaebum is in the room with him.

Jaebum smiles. “I appreciate every single one of your gifts, master. There’s no need for you to think so hard about it.”

Jinyoung nods. “Alright then.” He then pats his thigh. “It’s late. You should head off to bed and sleep now.”

Jaebum bids him a goodnight and turns to leave. But he stops before he could step out of the room.

“Master, may I ask something?”

“Yes, my pet. What is it?” Jinyoung answers.

“Why did you buy me?”

Jaebum is utterly curious and confused. His master bought him but there really is nothing Jaebum can offer him. Jia Er is already the perfect pet between the two of them. Jinyoung doesn’t seem to want to bed him either so why, why did this wealthy young lord buy him?

Jinyoung only smiles. “Why not?”

Jaebum ends up thinking about his master’s answer the whole night. Because Jinyoung made it sound like buying him wasn’t a problem at all.

 

 

Jinyoung is always invited to events. Seeing as his family name is known in business circles, they’re always invited to other high lords and ladies’ parties. Jinyoung tends to skip out on some of the events citing exhaustion on his part though his parents know he’s only saying that to avoid going. But tonight, he’s invited to the birthday party of one of his closest friends and Jinyoung is absolutely going, exhausted or not.

Pets always come with their masters to events and this is the first time Jaebum is coming with Jinyoung although Jinyoung asked him first if he’d like to come. Jaebum thought his master was strange for asking him when he owns him already. But he says yes nevertheless.

Helpers assist them in getting them dressed. They bathe them and pick out formal robes for them to wear. Jaebum is dressed in a black sheer robe that falls above his thighs. They then style his hair and line his eyes with black and gold. The helpers also hand him several accessories to choose from. Jaebum only chose an earring to wear as he was quite overwhelmed with everything he’s already wearing. Jaebum hasn’t been dressed and pampered like this in so long that he shies away from the helper’s touch much to Jia Er’s amusement when he finally enters his room.

Unlike Jaebum’s formal robes, Jia Er is only wearing black pants. His upper body is then designed with gold tattoos and his eyes are also made. Jia Er always goes around with his top half bare. His body is his greatest accessory. Jaebum finds Jia Er very handsome and pretty that he can’t help but rake his eyes up and down him.

“Wow,” Jia Er breathes when he sees him. “You look…”

“Ridiculous?” Jaebum finishes for him.

Jia Er makes a face at that. “That’s not the word at all.” He then comes up to him. Jaebum can smell the bath oils the helpers used on him and it makes him lean closer to take in more of his scent.

“You look…” Jia Er breathes. “Desirable.”

Jaebum doesn’t believe him and he steps back, blushing. Jia Er smiles.

“Even more so with that.” Jia Er motions to the blush on his cheeks. He then fixes Jaebum’s hair in place.

“A pet always carries his master’s image.” He says so as to give Jaebum a little self confidence for tonight. Jaebum knows that. A long time ago, he was perfect at it. At being a pet. But after so many masters and being returned time and time again, he no longer has the self confidence to be the perfect pet.

“Do you have any other collar than black?” Jia Er asks him.

“I only have this.” Jaebum replies.

“I could… Lend you a few of mine...”

“No.” Jaebum answers at once.

He knows that’s not allowed. A pet starting off has a black collar on. They can then earn several other collars the longer they spend their time with their masters. But other than that, it’s an intimate thing between a pet and a master that having other pets borrow them is unheard of.

Besides, collars are earned and Jaebum has no plans of earning one. He’s just a regular pet and that’s fine with him. One collar is enough.

Jia Er’s fingers trace down his cheek to his neck where his collar sits.

“Someday, master will gift you your own collar.” He says. The thought of it leaves Jaebum yearning for something so unreachable.

“You sound so sure.” Jaebum mutters under his breath.

“Of course I’m sure. Master likes you very much.”

“How can he like me so soon? I haven’t been here that long.” Jaebum argues.

“So?” Jia Er says as if it’s not a big deal at all.

A knock on their door sounds interrupting them. It’s Jinyoung who comes in dressed in his own formal wear. Jaebum thinks his master is handsome all the time. But tonight, Jinyoung is exceptionally handsome in red.

“Master looks beautiful tonight.” Jia Er voices out his thoughts.

“So do the both of you.” Jinyoung replies.

“I cannot resist wanting to have a kiss.” Jia Er pouts. Jinyoung chuckles at that and tips his chin, planting just a soft quick kiss on his pet’s lips. Jia Er pouts even further at that but knows his master is just careful not to ruin his makeup.

They board the carriage with Jinyoung sitting between them. Jaebum sits quietly all nervous. He’s already thinking about the stares and the whispers. He’s thinking about making Jinyoung uncomfortable and inconveniencing him throughout the night. Pets like himself don’t make good conversation starters and his presence with a handsome young lord won’t change that.

A hand slips in his own, fingers lacing around his. Jaebum looks at Jinyoung at that.

“Relax,” His master says. “You’re with me.”

It is exactly why he is with him that makes him nervous. People will ask what kind of breed he is. Jinyoung will have to answer. Jaebum can’t relax. But he does have to admit that Jinyoung holding his hand makes him feel a bit better that he clutches it back all throughout the ride.

They finally arrive and just like from the start, Jinyoung doesn’t use any leash and have them walk by his side rather than behind them.

The Choi estate is brightly lit and music fills them as they walk through the grand doors. Lords and ladies, all young and old, are everywhere with their pets, talking and laughing. It’s been awhile since Jaebum has seen this kind of merriment so lavish.

Jinyoung’s arrival goes unnoticed and guests stop talking to smile and greet them.

“Lord Park, we expected you’d arrive with your mother and father but you weren’t with them earlier.” One says.

“I apologize,” Jinyoung gives a small nod of his head. “I brought my pets so we couldn’t fit in the carriage.”

“Pets?” They all turn to Jia Er and Jaebum. Jaebum's legs tremble at that and he tries not to shrink from their curious gazes.

“Ah,” Jinyoung looks at Jaebum with a smile. “This is Jaebum. And I’m sure all of you have met Jia Er?”

“Jaebum? That’s a usual name.” Another one says. “And what pet shop did you order him from?”

“The one in town.” Jinyoung answers. Jaebum notices how casually he said that despite eyes raising at his answer. “You should check the shop out. There are more pets like him. Although…” Jinyoung glances at Jaebum again, this time, eyeing him with a pleased look on his face . “To me, he was the most handsome. Didn’t you think so too, Jia Er?”

Arms wrap around Jaebum’s waist from behind as Jia Er rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Yes, master.” Jia Er smiles.

Jaebum doesn’t have to look at the rest of them to know that exchange was quite shocking. He only looks at Jinyoung who seems to have eyes only for him and relies on Jia Er’s hold to make sure he’s still standing upright.

“Excuse us.” Jinyoung finally says to the guests. “I haven’t seen the host yet.”

They leave them with a bow and Jaebum is snapped back to reality as Jia Er leads him away and he’s walking beside Jinyoung again.

“Master, you needn’t say those things.” Jaebum says to him.

“But it’s true. What was I supposed to say?” Jinyoung replies, eyes trained ahead. Jaebum starts worrying when Jinyoung’s face breaks out into a smile.

“Ah, there’s the birthday boy.”

Lord Choi’s son is a handsome young man who greets them with an excited smile. Youngjae is dressed in yellow that almost looks golden. His smile is exceptionally bright and his laughter is loud. Behind him is a pet so beautifully handsome and dressed in cotton pants and a sheer white top teasing those who might gaze at him with his lean body. His collar is silver and the leash behind him just dangles by his side.

“Mark!” Jia Er exclaims, throwing himself to the pet who catches him in his arms with a chuckle.

“Careful now, Jia Er.” Jinyoung says, motioning to the tattoos on his body so as not to stain Mark’s robes. “And please greet Youngjae first.”

“My lord,” Jia Er bows at Youngjae and bids him a happy birthday before smothering Mark with hugs again.

“The crowd is a bit…” Jinyoung lets Youngjae figure out the rest of what he was going to say.

“Father and mother’s guests. Not mine.” Youngjae sighs. “Although you and Yugyeom are an exception.”

“Where is he?” Jinyoung asks.

“Getting some refreshments. His pet was thirsty.” Youngjae then looks at Jaebum. “Speaking of pets, I believe I haven’t seen this one before.”

Jinyoung introduces Jaebum to him and Jaebum greets Youngjae with a bow along with his birthday greetings.

“Jaebum…” Youngjae tests out his name and from the smile he gave, Jaebum knows he’s aware he’s an ordinary pet. But that didn’t seem to be a big deal to him and Jaebum relaxes.

“He’s beautiful.” Youngjae then adds with a chuckle. “He also seems shy.”

Jaebum tries to fight back the blush he feels forming on his cheeks.

“He is.” Jinyoung replies.

“So is Mark.” Youngjae turns to Mark who is looking at Jaebum with a smile on his face. “Mark, this is Jaebum.”

Mark bows gracefully in greeting and so does Jaebum.

“Well, aren't u going to mingle?” Jinyoung asks.

“Not with you and Yugyeom around. Who else will I mingle with aside from you two?”

This has Jinyoung laugh.

The pets stay by their master’s side throughout the night but that doesn’t mean they’re not allowed to converse with them. Jaebum gets to know Mark then. He was bought by Youngjae’s parents as a gift as well several years ago. He’s from the United States although Jia Er tells him he’s been around quite a lot of foreign pet stores for his training that he was such an expensive pet. Jaebum thinks Mark is nice and quiet just like him. It’s a nice balance when Jia Er is the one doing the talking along with Lord Yugyeom’s pet Bambam.

Lord Yugyeom is the youngest of them all. He’s a tall lord and his pet is as tall as he is. Even taller than Jaebum and Mark even if Bambam is the youngest among them. Bambam is a newly purchased pet from Thailand and Jaebum sees Yugyeom still has him on a leash. But where other lords use it to show ownership, Jaebum thinks Yugyeom keeps Bambam on one because he’s quite playful and moves around a lot. Yugyeom was afraid he would cause trouble seeing as he’s a new pet himself gifted to him by his parents. Bambam and Jia Er are the rowdy ones, almost knocking a server bringing them drinks.

The party is lively but Jaebum thinks the fun part of that night is with his masters. They’re nice and they play games to themselves and laugh a lot. The other guests only talk and mingle. There’s a lot of people staring at their direction and Jaebum knows it’s because word had gotten around that Lord Park’s son has an ordinary pet. Jaebum tries to ignore them. Jia Er has him occupied though, always wrapping himself around him. Jaebum later realizes it’s because he was shielding him from other people’s stares.

They go home late, roughly around after midnight. Jia Er, tired from playing all night, is fast asleep in Jinyoung’s lap.

“Did you have a good time?” Jinyoung asks him.

Jaebum nods. He honestly did even though there were a lot of stares and whispers thrown his way. He also knows Jinyoung noticed them and he’s worried for him. That’s why he asked. Jaebum is grateful for having a thoughtful master like him.

“I’m glad then.” Jinyoung says, relieved. “You’ll be seeing more of Yugyeom and Youngjae a lot. And their pets too. I hope you can be friends with them.”

Jaebum smiles to himself. Friends. He likes that.

He notices Jinyoung still looking at him and he gives him a curious glance.

“You look very beautiful tonight, Jaebum.” His master answers his curiosity.

Jaebum is truly glad the carriage is dark. He hates that he can’t control himself blushing at all these compliments.

“So are you, master.” Jaebum answers. His master is more than just beautiful. He was ethereal tonight. Aside from the stares and whispers thrown his way, Jaebum also noticed young ladies swooning at his presence and young lords raking their eyes up and down his master.

“May I?” Jinyoung asks, motioning to his cheek. Jaebum doesn’t know why he needs his permission. Jinyoung can do anything to him really.

Nevertheless, Jaebum nods. Jinyoung reaches to stroke his cheek and Jaebum resists the urge to close his eyes and melt. Jinyoung is so gentle with him. It really has been so long since someone caressed him like this.

“So beautiful…” Jinyoung mutters under his breath. This time, Jaebum knows even in the dark, his master can see the red in his cheeks.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight. I was afraid you’d say no.” Jinyoung says.

“Whenever master wants me to accompany him, I’ll go.” Jaebum answers. This makes Jinyoung frown, a look that Jaebum thinks is not suited for him at all.

“I want you to come with me if you want to. Not because you have to.”

Jaebum doesn’t understand this at all. But before he can ask further, they arrive and the carriage stops.

“Jia Er,” Jinyoung nudges him gently. “Jia Er, my love. We have arrived.”

Jia Er does stir but only for a moment. He continues to sleep, nuzzling his face in Jinyoung’s lap.

Jinyoung sighs making Jaebum smile in amusement.

“Let me carry him, master.” Jaebum offers. Jinyoung nods, kissing Jia Er in his forehead before handing him over to Jaebum. There’s a small tug in Jaebum’s heart at that exchange. He really wants a relationship like that with a master someday too.

Jaebum carries Jia Er with ease to his room. Jinyoung bids them both a goodnight before entering his own. Jia Er is quite heavy that he drags Jaebum to bed with him when Jaebum puts him down. Jaebum doesn’t untangle himself in his arms and ends up spending the night with him.

 

 

Jaebum’s presence at Youngjae’s party caused quite a stir that Lord and Lady Park call him along with Jinyoung to see them at once when he comes home from work. Jia Er wanted to come as he worries for the both of them. But Jinyoung has him stay, assuring him he’ll handle it.

Jaebum knew what to expect. But it still stung to hear him being called a disgrace. Lord and Lady Park accused him of dirtying Jinyoung’s image at Youngjae’s party and they tell Jinyoung to return him at once.

“Get a foreign pet if you will if you want to have another one.” Lady Park says, shooting daggers at Jaebum.

Jaebum thinks this is it. He enjoyed his time with Jinyoung and now he must say goodbye to him and Jia Er. He expected this.

“No.” Jinyoung answers firmly. Jaebum looks at his master in surprise. His parents look at him the same way too.

“No?” Lord Park raises an eye at him.

“No.” Jinyoung simply says. “Youngjae didn’t have any problem with me bringing Jaebum and he was the host. So why should anyone else have a problem with that?”

Jaebum looks at his master horrified. He shouldn’t be saying those things. He shouldn’t be even speaking like this to his parents. Jaebum is nothing but an ordinary pet and his master is going to get in trouble for this. He’s not worth it.

“Besides, I don’t want to return him.” Jinyoung continues.

Jaebum wishes his master would keep quiet. He doesn’t dare look at Lord and Lady Park but he knows they’re looking at him in astonishment over his answer.

“Why are you being so difficult?” Lord Park asks. But Jinyoung only stands up at that.

“If there isn’t anything more, I’d like to leave. I’m still tired from the ride home.” Jinyoung turns to the door. “Come, Jaebum.”

His parents don’t say anything and Jaebum has to bow several times in apology before following his master out the door.

Jaebum has to catch up to Jinyoung when his master is walking so fast back to his side of the estate. He’s angry. Jaebum can tell as they pass by the garden with Jinyoung seething and his hands curled into fists by his side. He doesn’t understand why his master would stick up for him. To risk his status for a mere pet like him. Lord and Lady Park will not let this pass and Jinyoung might even be disciplined. Jaebum can’t bear to have him go through such things.

Jaebum doesn’t like seeing him like this at all and in an effort to make things better, Jaebum drops to his knees.

Jinyoung, aware that Jaebum had stopped following him, turns around. His eyes widen to find him kneeling on the grass.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks, coming up to him.

“I have made you and Lord and Lady Park quarrel. I have made you upset.” Jaebum tips his face up for his master to hit him. He deserves to be punished. A pet like him is nothing but an inconvenience.

To his surprise, Jinyoung sinks to his knees in front of him as well and throws his arms around his neck. Jaebum stiffens as his master hugs him very tight, his own eyes widening at that.

His previous masters never hugged him. Not like this. Not the way Jinyoung is hugging him, all tight and secure. Jaebum doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a gesture. His master shouldn’t be down on his knees for him like this.

Slowly, Jaebum relaxes. Because Jinyoung is the one that’s shaking and Jaebum wraps his arms around his waist to calm him down. It takes awhile for Jinyoung to do so. But Jaebum never stops running his hand up and down his back to console him.

Jinyoung pulls back to cup his face in his hands. “I’m alright. I’m fine.” Jinyoung then frowns at him. “Don’t ever do this again. I won’t hurt you. I would never.”

Jaebum is still too surprised at this gesture that when Jinyoung stands and pulls him up, he only follows.

His master sighs. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t entirely honest with you. You once asked me why I bought you. In truth, I wanted to prove a point.”

Jinyoung leads him back to the estate, walking slowly and taking their time.

“Pets are important companions to me first. As for being a part of my business image, it doesn’t really matter to me. But everyone wants a foreign pet now do they? So much that pets here are neglected and sold in black markets when they grow so old and no one buys them.”

There’s a look of hatred on his master’s face. Jaebum knows how true that is. Pets who grow old are no longer of use to pet shops and they’re only sold to black markets where they use them for slavery. It’s cruel but it’s the only future for pets who have no masters.

“It’s not that I don’t like pets the likes of Jia Er and Mark and Bam.” Jinyoung continues. “But pets like you are just as lovely as foreign pets too. Just as entertaining and talented. No one here seems to understand that. What’s worse is that sometimes, even foreign pets get abused and neglected as well. It’s not even about the companionship anymore. Lords and ladies have lost the importance and responsibility in owning a pet. And that’s what I’m trying to prove to people around here to stop this mistreatment.”

He may be right about doubting him. His master only bought him to use him. But Jaebum isn’t hurt by the truth. Because his master is using him for something good. Jaebum has never been so proud of having a master like Jinyoung.

Jaebum wants to help him. Now more than ever, he wants his master’s vision to come to life. A world where pets like him can have masters like Jinyoung.

“I will help you, master.” Jaebum says to him.

Jinyoung looks at him and smiles.

“Thank you, Jaebum. I would appreciate that.”

“What would you need me to do?”

“I shall ask you a question first.” Jinyoung stops walking to look at him properly. “Do you like being my pet?”

Jaebum thinks this is a silly question to ask of him.

“Of course, master.”

Jinyoung gives him a sad smile. “Sometimes, I feel like you don’t.”

This feels like a slap to his face when Jaebum has always felt so glad and happy being Jinyoung’s pet. Does he not show it enough? Does Jinyoung not know at all how thankful he is every single day to be his pet?

He must be doing something wrong then. Jaebum is lacking. He knows that very well. So he kneels, wanting Jinyoung to punish him when his master stops him from doing so.

“Not that again,” Jinyoung says, pulling him up. Jaebum is confused. “I just want to know the truth. I’m not so sure sometimes if you want to be my pet.”

Jaebum lowers his head in apology.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a master that I’m not so sure how to act around one or I’ve probably forgotten how. Forgive me.”

Jinyoung tips his chin up so he can look at him.

“Are you sure that’s it? Do you not want to be set free? Because I can do that for you.”

Jaebum doesn’t have to think twice about this.

“No.” He answers. Jaebum wants a master now more than ever. This to him is being set free. To roam around as a “free” pet would mean being lost. Jaebum has tried that for so long and he wouldn’t want anything else but just to have a master.

“I like being your pet.” Jaebum adds.

Jinyoung smiles. “Then just be my pet. You asked me what I needed you to do? You don’t have to do anything. However, if you do want something in particular, just ask. Like how Jia Er does.”

“I might not know how to ask yet.” Jaebum honestly says. Jinyoung chuckles.

“Then I’ll do the asking and you tell me if it’s alright with you. How does that sound?”

“Of course it’s alright with me. You’re my master. You can do anyth-”

Jinyoung just gives him a look that has Jaebum sheepishly nod.

“I shall keep that in mind.”

“Thank you, Jaebum.” Jinyoung smiles. “Now come. Jia Er must be getting antsy. You know how he is.”

Jaebum likes that his master looks less angry now. He laughs quietly at the thought of Jia Er restless over nothing.

Jinyoung looks surprised to see him laughing. Jaebum pulls himself together at that but he does like the look his master gave him. Maybe he should laugh out loud more. Jinyoung seemed pleased at that.

“Can I hold your hand, Jaebum?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebum nods.

Jinyoung laces his fingers around his and they head back hand in hand to find Jia Er.

 

 

Jia Er was aware of Jinyoung’s plan all along that’s why he was with Jinyoung when they purchased Jaebum. Jinyoung had wanted a pet to keep Jia Er company at first while he was away but he also wanted to show society how they can become responsible owners by purchasing pets from the local pet shops too.

“Master has a good heart.” Jia Er says to him one day. “Trust him.”

Jaebum nods at that. He can tell Jinyoung has a good heart.

Jaebum also believes in his master’s cause wholeheartedly that he tries to be a good pet for him. When Jinyoung attends events with him and Jia Er by his side, Jaebum makes sure to smile and greet people. Even when people give him strange looks when they find out he comes from the local pet shop, Jaebum doesn’t falter.

“Never mind them.” Jinyoung always whispers in his ear with a protective arm around his waist. “Just look at me.”

Jaebum does exactly that. His master is beautiful and handsome and kind. Day by day, he finds his heart softening for him. Jinyoung is generous and selfless. His visions in life and his firm decisions has Jaebum believe that he has the makings of a fine lord.

Jaebum wants to please him so that he starts asking Jia Er about him.

“What does master like?” Jaebum asks him one night when they’re in bed. Jia Er insisted that they share a room now and although Jinyoung still keeps Jia Er’s room, he has allowed him to sleep with Jaebum only if Jaebum is alright with it. Jaebum doesn’t mind. His room still feels too large. So does the bed. Sharing with Jia Er feels more comfortable.

“Well,” Jia Er starts. “He likes books. He likes drinking his tea out by the garden. Master also likes pastries with his tea. A lot of sweets, actually. But he doesn’t eat too much of it. Master likes to maintain his figure.” Jia Er giggles.

Jaebum smiles. “What else? What is he like?”

“He’s witty. You’ve heard him around Lord Yugyeom. They bicker a lot. He’s childlike at times but he’s also mature. Being Lord Park’s only son, all eyes and ears are trained on him.”

That would make sense. But Jaebum thinks his master doesn’t need to try so hard. He’s already perfect enough.

Jaebum rolls to his stomach so he can look at Jia Er.

“How long have you been his pet?”

“Five years!” Jia Er exclaims with such delight.

“I hope I can stay that long with him.” Jaebum wishes.

“Of course.” Jia Er responds. There he is again. Jaebum doesn’t know why Jia Er sounds so sure of it.

“What about from his pets? From us? What does he expect from us?”

“Nothing.” Jia Er simply replies. “You just have to be there for him. Master may be skilled in talking to clients. But in truth, he doesn’t talk a lot. So it is quite difficult to know what he wants and what he doesn’t want. So just be his friend. He values you listening to him.”

That is difficult for Jaebum as well since he has forgotten how he should act around a master. If Jinyoung doesn’t speak his mind then how would Jaebum know?

“Teach me how to be a better pet.” Jaebum asks of Jia Er.

“But you already are.” Jia Er tries to convince him of that. “Master already likes you for who you are.”

“That isn’t enough. I must know more. I once knew all these things. But teach me again.”

Jia Er ruffles his hair and smiles. “Very well.”

The next couple of days, Jia Er teaches him what it’s like to be a pet again although Jaebum knows being Jinyoung’s pet is different. Such as walking beside him rather than behind him. Jia Er said Jinyoung likes that.

Jia Er also tells him to stay close to Jinyoung. It’s different than walking by his side. To stay close to him shows how comfortable he is around him.

“Master doesn’t touch you because you don’t look like you want to be touched.” Jia Er explains. “But if you want to, you could lower your head so master may ruffle your hair.”

Jaebum did what Jia Er said one time that Jaebum likes it a lot now when Jinyoung runs his hands through his hair all the time.

“Allow master to feed you. Master doesn’t because again, he’s not sure if you’d like to and you always eat by yourself. But I tell you,” Jia Er tells him excitedly. “It’s nice to eat off of master’s fingers. At parties, our meals aren’t the same as the lords and ladies. So master slips us treats from his own plate.”

“Oh!” Jia Er also adds. “Talk to him a lot. Smile. Sing for him. Read to him like you always read for me at night. Master likes those too.”

Jaebum thinks he can do that. He did those things once. He can do it to Jinyoung again.

“And most importantly,” Jia Er continues. “Ask for a kiss.”

Jaebum thinks that’s the hardest.

“The public likes it when they see masters and their pets show affection for one another. Not only will master like such a request but it’ll also show people just how you’re able to win the son of Lord Park’s heart too.”

So Jaebum tries. He tries everything Jia Er told him to please his master and to make a better image for himself. When Jinyoung is in the garden reading, Jaebum offers to read for him. When Jinyoung is tired, Jaebum sings him to sleep.

When they attend events, Jaebum makes sure to sit by Jinyoung’s feet, resting his head in Jinyoung’s lap so he may feed him. Jinyoung had been surprised when he did that. Jaebum had been shy at first as he ate a sweet tart right off his master’s fingers. But the look of pure bliss on his master’s face was worth it that Jaebum is no longer shy and sits closer to him during every event so Jinyoung may continue to feed him.

The only thing he hasn’t done yet is to ask for a kiss. Jaebum doesn’t think there’s an appropriate time and place for that.

And kissing Jinyoung… Not that Jaebum wouldn’t want to. But there’s just something about the thought of kissing Jinyoung that makes him feel nervous. Not in a bad way. He’s afraid of disappointing him for just a simple kiss.

“Let me help you.” Jia er says to him one night while they’re inside the carriage waiting for Jinyoung. Jaebum just looks at him like he’s kidding but Jia Er is already tugging him by his neck.

“What? Now?” Jaebum asks, eyes widening as Jia Er sort of pounces on him, pulling him until Jaebum is falling on top of him.

Jaebum barely registers the kiss since a lot of things are happening all at once. There’s Jia Er’s lips against his, soft and gentle. Jia Er is also underneath him and Jaebum is trying not to put all his weight on top of him lest he crushes him. And then there’s also the door to the carriage opening and Jaebum doesn’t have to look to see it’s Jinyoung who opened it.

Jaebum pulls away so fast and Jia Er sits up with a sheepish look on his face. Jinyoung is looking at the both of them.

“I’m sorry, master.” Jia Er blushes right on cue and Jaebum has to hand it to the pet for being so good at being coy about this.

“Jaebum wanted a kiss and I wanted one from him too. I couldn’t help it.” Jia Er adds. Jaebum is mortified at such an answer that he wants to tell Jinyoung that’s not what happened. But Jia Er is holding him tight from behind and Jinyoung is already making a move to sit inside the carriage.

His master didn’t look like he minded at all. But Jaebum can’t be sure. It’s hard to tell throughout the ride and the carriage is dimly lit. Or even when they arrive and Jinyoung hasn’t said anything yet, the look on his face so stoic. Jaebum shoots Jia Er a worried look but the pet doesn’t even seem to be troubling over this at all.

Maybe Jinyoung is mad at them. Some masters can get quite possessive of their pets and would never allow others to touch them or let alone kiss them. Maybe Jaebum overstepped a rule. He wishes Jinyoung would speak to him about something. Anything that would let Jaebum know his master isn’t mad at him.

But Jaebum doesn’t have the opportunity to ask since they’re at the party now and they’re mingling with guests. For once, Jaebum doesn’t mind the stares and the whispers as he’s too focused on Jinyoung.

The party drags on throughout the night. It’s a boring event. Some lord and lady’s anniversary. Jaebum doesn’t care. The stares and whispers have died down by now since most of them have taken a liking to Jia Er, ruffling his hair and cooing at him. Jaebum musters up the courage to ask Jinyoung now that his master is free from any guest.

“Master?” Jaebum speaks up by his side.

“Yes, Jaebum?” Jinyoung isn’t looking at him but at Jia Er, probably keeping an eye on him dancing with another pet from afar.

“Are you angry at me?”

This time, Jinyoung looks at him in surprise.

“Of course not. Why would I be angry at you?”

“I thought you would be. Jia Er and I kissed.”

Jaebum sees Jinyoung chuckle at that.

“I don’t mind that much.”

Somehow, Jaebum still isn’t assured even if Jinyoung already told him he was fine with it.

“Master?”

“Yes, my pet?”

Jaebum takes a deep breath and asks.

“Can I… Can I have a kiss?”

The way Jinyoung is staring at him has Jaebum’s heart quicken. His master is looking at him like he’s the only one in that room when there are probably a hundred important lords and ladies with them. His heart beating is the only thing he can hear and when he thought it couldn’t get any louder, Jinyoung reaches for his chin, hooks his fingers underneath and leans in to kiss him.

Jaebum’s eyes close of its own accord as he feels his master’s lips warm and gentle against his. Jinyoung has such soft lips and Jaebum likes the feel of them pressed against his own that he doesn’t dare pull away unless Jinyoung does so first.

Jinyoung finally leans back and Jaebum can hear him hum in appreciation.

“I have been waiting for you to ask that.” His master smiles. Jaebum blushes.

All the lords and ladies around them stare at them in astonishment. Jinyoung doesn’t seem to care. Jaebum looks at Jia Er wondering if what he did was right when he sees him holding two thumbs up and smiling in glee.

“I’m so proud of you!” Jia Er squeals in the privacy of their own room once they’ve arrived home.

Jaebum playfully strangles him.

“You almost got us in trouble!”

“But it worked, didn’t it?”

Jaebum supposes he’s right.

“Now you can ask for it anytime you want.” Jia Er grins.

“You do like getting me in trouble.”

Jia Er just tackles him to the bed.

“I just like you so much, that’s all.”

Jaebum laughs, not even minding one bit that Jia Er is squeezing the life out of him with a hug.

 

 

Jaebum as a pet is now getting a lot of people fascinated with him. Before, there were stares and whispers whenever he attended events with Jinyoung and Jia Er. But now, there are more curious gazes and questions asked about him rather than looking at him in contempt.

Jinyoung’s parents don’t like the amount of attention Jaebum is bringing to their son. But Jinyoung thinks his plan to create awareness is working.

Just last week, Jaebum has gotten hold of news that Lord Kim Minseok, who is already known for having such a fine pet named Luhan, has recently purchased a pet from the neighboring pet shop where Jaebum belonged to. He’s seen Sehun around and Jaebum thinks Lord Minseok and Luhan will enjoy his company.

A friend of his master, Lord Kim Seokjin, also visited Jinyoung one day to ask assistance in choosing his own pet rather than let his parents gift him one. Jaebum and Jia Er think Namjoon would make a fine pet for a lord like Seokjin.

The great Lady Soojung was also seen recently with a new pet. Jinri looked ever so beautiful, smiling by her mistress’ side.

There’s a mix of fascination coming from old lords and ladies as well that Jaebum finds himself in the middle of scrutiny one afternoon while he and Jia Er are accompanying Jinyoung.

“Can he read?” One lord asks, looking at Jaebum curiously.

“He reads very well.” Jinyoung answers. “He’s almost halfway thru my whole library.”

“Then I suppose he can write too?”

“What food does he eat?”

“Can he sing and dance?”

Jinyoung answers all their questions patiently even though some of them seem ridiculous.

“How is he in bed?”

Jaebum freezes at that question. He knew the subject would come up but for these lords and ladies to ask so soon just took him by surprise.

He looks at his master, checking to see if he had been surprised by such a question too. However, Jinyoung just smiles.

“That is something very personal and private to me.” Jinyoung answers.

“But I heard they’re inadequate. They don’t know how to please. Apparently, they lack such training in that area.”

Jinyoung just wraps an arm around Jaebum’s waist.

“He’s still with me, is he not?” His master replies.

The lords and ladies seem to find this answer acceptable and nods.

Jinyoung excuses themselves and they walk away with Jia Er seething by his side.

“How dare they ask that?” Jia Er scowls.

Jinyoung only sighs. “I’m sorry, Jaebum. I should have prepared a better answer for that question.”

Jaebum thinks his master shouldn’t be sorry about that. In fact Jaebum feels bad he had to lie.

“Excuse me a moment. Lady Su Ji seems to want a word.” Jinyoung releases his hold on him and leaves Jaebum and Jia Er to themselves.

Jia Er takes his face in his hands as soon as they’re alone.

“Don’t listen to any of them. I’m sure you know how to please in bed.”

Jaebum just smiles. “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not.” Jia Er frowns. “You should start standing up to this.”

“Jia Er, you know it’s not in a pet’s manner to do so.”

Jia Er grumbles to himself at that knowing how right Jaebum is.

But he does have to change things. He has to prove these people wrong so Jinyoung won’t be humiliated again. So his master can answer those questions truthfully.

When the party ends and they’ve arrived home, Jaebum asks Jinyoung if he can have a word with him in his room. Jia Er already went on ahead to change, leaving just the two of them behind.

Once they’re inside his master’s room, Jaebum closes the door behind them. Jinyoung sits on his bed and pats his side for him to take but Jaebum only stands there.

“About earlier tonight,” Jaebum starts, not wanting to delay this any further.

“I’m sorry, Jaebum.” Jinyoung apologizes. “I know that was very uncomfortable for you.”

“No, master.” Jaebum thinks his master got it wrong. It was Jinyoung who was placed in an uncomfortable situation.

“If master would want me to prove… That I’m not… Inadequate…” Jaebum swallows hard. “Then I will. I’ll prove it so master would know what to say next time.”

There isn’t any reply coming from Jinyoung. There’s only silence. Jaebum, though nervous, takes this as his cue to proceed.

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything as he approaches him, not even when Jaebum kneels in front of him. Jaebum hasn’t done this in so long. But he still knows how. He’ll make tonight something Jinyoung can be proud of talking to other lords and ladies.

Jaebum places his hands carefully in his master’s lap. He doesn’t look at Jinyoung, afraid that he’ll mess up when he gets distracted by his master’s eyes. Jaebum spreads his master’s legs open and inches closer.

Just when his hands tug at the waistbands of his master’s pants, Jinyoung stops him. Jaebum looks up at his face to find him staring at him, gaze piercing. He’s neither angry nor pleased and Jaebum can’t figure out why he stopped him.

“Not tonight,” Jinyoung says. Jaebum blinks up at him, confused.

“Is something wrong?” He asks.

Jinyoung just shakes his head. He has Jaebum stand and Jaebum does so, still waiting for Jinyoung to tell him to continue.

“You should head off to bed.” Jinyoung just says to him. “Goodnight Jaebum.”

And with that, Jaebum leaves, wondering what he did wrong.

 

 

He has annoyed Jinyoung for some reason. Jaebum doesn’t understand why. But after that night, Jinyoung has been acting a little differently towards him.

Different wherein Jinyoung always seems to be in a hurry whenever he’s around Jaebum. He usually takes his time getting to work or getting ready for bed. But these days, Jaebum can only utter a quick _take care, master_ or _welcome home_ before Jinyoung is nodding his head at him in acknowledgement and zooming right past him.

The only pet he has time for is Jia Er. Jaebum knows he has been calling for Jia Er every night rather than him. Jaebum knows what they’re doing for Jia Er always brings oil at night to Jinyoung’s room and comes out the next day with the oil jars empty.

“If only I can tell you.” Jia Er sighs one morning as he entered Jaebum’s room after a night with Jinyoung, limping and plopping himself down gently on his bed and wincing at the pain in his lower back where Jinyoung probably took him hard last night. Jaebum has been pestering him every day to ask if Jinyoung is truly angry at him and if he has said anything to Jia Er.

“Master has sworn me to secrecy.” Jia Er explains when Jaebum asks what Jinyoung has talked to him about.

“But does he hate me?”

“No, he doesn’t. Far from it.”

Then why, Jaebum asks himself for the hundredth time, why does Jinyoung not ask for him or talk to him at all?

“For a young lord like him who has exceptional social skills, he doesn’t know how to express his feelings very well.” Jia Er only explains.

Jaebum is still confused but he does listen to Jia Er’s advice to let the master be. He still greets Jinyoung in the mornings and at night even if Jinyoung only answers him back with a curt nod.

It goes on for weeks though. Jinyoung no longer looks at him even if he still brings him to events. Jia Er has noticed how things have gotten that he promised to talk to Jinyoung about it. It’s been way too long.

“No. I deserve whatever punishment master is giving me.” Jaebum tells him. He’s sure he’s being punished. Because what else could it be?

Jia Er eventually talks to Jinyoung. Jaebum knew his friend has a loud mouth but he wished Jia Er hadn’t said anything for now he finds himself in his master’s study one afternoon at his request. Jinyoung hasn’t looked his way in a long time and Jaebum should feel glad his master is looking at him now. But Jinyoung is looking at him angrily that Jaebum thinks it was better to have his master ignore him than have him angry at him like this.

“You think I am punishing you?” His master asks. The words seem to be coming from between his teeth.

Jaebum stands there with his head lowered to the ground.

“Yes.” He answers.

“Well I’m not. I’m not punishing you. So stop thinking about it.”

Jaebum meets his eyes then.

“Master won’t look at me. Nor will he touch me. Master hasn't spoken a word to me except _come_ and _goodnight_ or _good_ _morning_. What am I to think?”

It felt good to say that out loud. Jaebum has wanted nothing more than to have answers to his questions.

Jinyoung comes up to him then. Jaebum is taken aback at how agitated he seems. He closes the gap between them and takes his face in his hands. His master’s fingers are trembling as he holds him. Jinyoung isn’t looking at him but at his lips where he slowly brushes a thumb across it.

Jaebum hasn’t been touched by him in so long, not even to have his hair ruffled, that Jaebum feels his knees slightly weakening to have his master touch him like this. Jinyoung is so close, the closest he has ever been to him, and his presence seems to engulf all his senses.

“It is only because I want you that I have been staying away from you.” Jinyoung says under his breath.

“I don’t understand.” Jaebum replies. Why would his master stay away from him if he wanted him?

“There is nothing I would love more than to look at you always.” Jinyoung explains, stroking his cheek and looking at his eyes. “To touch you and kiss you. Even to bed you.”

Jaebum feels something stirring inside him at his master’s words.

“But I cannot,” Jinyoung sighs as he steps away from him. “Not unless you yourself want it too.”

“But I do, master.” Jaebum argues.

“Why?”

“So I can prove how I can be a good pet for you. So you can tell other people what it’s like-”

Jinyoung stops him with a smile on his face. Jaebum has seen him smile countless times but he doesn’t like this kind of smile. It seems sad and somehow Jaebum knows what he said was the wrong answer.

Jinyoung reaches to stroke his cheek again.

“I am not punishing you, my pet. If anything else, I’m just holding back. I do apologize for neglecting you.” Jinyoung drops his hand and leads him to the door. “Ask me of this the next time you want me for yourself and not because of other people’s concerns. For now, please don’t entertain such thoughts of me punishing you.”

Jinyoung ruffles his hair as a goodbye. Jaebum has missed that the most that he accepts his master’s gesture and leaves.

He heads back to his room afterwards. They’re both okay. His master doesn’t hate him. Jaebum has gotten the answers he needed from him too.

But this only confuses him even more and Jaebum spends the rest of the day contemplating about all this.

 

 

Jia Er said he’s cute and slow. Cute, that he thought Jinyoung was angry at him. And slow, that he didn’t understand what their master meant.

Jaebum is only frustrated by that. Jia Er is supposed to be helping him.

“Do you like master?” Jia Er asks as he sits cross legged in the middle of the bed while Jaebum is on his side of the bed on his stomach, glaring at the pillows.

“Of course I do!” Jaebum answers. What kind of a question is that?

“Why?” Jia Er asks with a knowing smile.

“Because he is my master!”

Jia Er shakes his head and grins. “Wrong answer.”

Jaebum rolls on his back so he can look at him. “Then what is the correct answer?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

Jaebum just groans in frustration.

They see less of Jinyoung during the week. They’ve heard their master is landing a big deal with a huge client by the end of the week so they keep themselves busy and avoid bothering him for now. Jaebum and Jia Er spend their time playing outside, sprawling outside the grass and play riddles and other games. But they weren’t able to enjoy the sun when the rain replaces it one afternoon, drenching them both as they rushed back indoors.

The following days are gloomy. Jaebum just reads while Jia Er always stays by the window looking outside hoping the sun would show up so that they can play. Jaebum sees Jia Er drowsing off on the couch or pouting at the heavy clouds. He sniffles every now and then and whines out loud. There’s only so much to do indoors and Jia Er easily gets bored.

On the day Jinyoung is about to leave for his contract deal with the market owner, Jia Er falls sick. Or he had been sick for awhile. Jaebum did notice him growing weaker by the day and Jia Er only said it was because the weather made him feel lazy. It wasn’t until Jinyoung went to say goodbye to them and gave them both a hug that Jinyoung noticed. Jaebum thinks getting drenched in the rain a few days ago had something to do with it.

A pet doctor is called to the Park estate at once and Jaebum and Jinyoung sit beside a bed ridden Jia Er as they wait for the doctor’s diagnosis. The doctor issued a few medicines for him to take since Jia Er also has a fever. But the doctor did promise that he’ll be fine before he left them.

“This won’t do.” Jinyoung says more to himself as he feels Jia Er’s forehead. He then turns to the doorway where a few helpers are waiting for his command. “Send a message to Lord Jo Kwon that I won’t be able to visit him today and to reschedule our meeting to next week. Tell him my pet is sick and I cannot leave him.”

Jia Er and Jaebum exchange looks at that. They know how important this meeting is to Jinyoung.

“Master,” Jaebum speaks up. “Let me take care of Jia Er. Please do not cancel your trip. It’s very important.”

“I cannot leave the both of you behind under these conditions” Jinyoung says. He sounds angry at himself even if Jia Er’s condition is not his fault.

“I can take care of him.” Jaebum places a hand atop his gently. Jinyoung looks at him then, the anger slowly disappearing. “Please don’t worry about him.”

“Yes, master. I’ll be fine.” Jia Er says. Or more like croaks at him. “We’ll be fine.”

Jaebum can see the torn look on his face. He knows Jinyoung loves Jia Er dearly. So he continues to convince Jinyoung he’ll be responsible for him and will look after him with so much care.

Jinyoung looks at Jia Er the longest and sighs. He then nods. “Alright.”

Jia Er smiles weakly at him and Jinyoung kisses his forehead in reply.

“I’ll try to be back in three days instead of a week.” Jinyoung says to Jaebum as the pet sees him to his carriage. “You’ve seen the doctor’s medicines. Please make sure Jia Er drinks them.”

“Yes, master.”

“Jia Er also likes the cold. But please keep him warm. No matter what. You know how stubborn he gets.”

Jaebum chuckles. He knows that very well too.

Jinyoung then turns to him.

“Make sure to drink up on tea. I don’t want you to get sick too.”

Jaebum smiles. “Don’t worry. I won’t.”

Jinyoung sighs, looking up at the windows where Jia Er’s room is.

“Master,” Jaebum calls his attention to him. Jinyoung looks at him then. “I’ll take care of him. Really. He’ll be fine.”

Jinyoung nods. “I know. I just worry for you two. That’s all.”

Somehow, Jaebum liked that. He knows he shouldn’t want his master to worry at all. But just to have someone say that to him - to hear Jinyoung say that - makes him feel like there’s someone out there who worries for him too.

Jaebum only heads back when he sees Jinyoung’s carriage disappear further down the road. Jia Er is already asleep when he returns and Jaebum sits by his side, reading his book and checking up on him every now and then.

In the next few days, Jaebum learns that Jia Er is extremely clingy when he’s sick.

The pet whines and whines at Jaebum not to leave his side. Jaebum doesn’t but he does have to go to the bathroom sometimes too and it’s difficult when Jia Er can be so dramatic about him leaving. Jia Er is also stubborn, though this isn’t such a surprise. He keeps on refusing to drink his medicine, complaining how bitter they taste. He also doesn’t eat although whenever Jaebum feeds him himself, he opens his mouth willingly.

He also kicks off the blankets. But Jaebum manages to keep him warm by draping himself around him in bed. Jaebum also allows Jia Er to nuzzle his face in his neck since it helps him sleep.

Jia Er asks for so many things at once. He asks to be read to. For Jaebum to sing to him. He asks for the windows to be open even when Jaebum firmly tells him no. He asks for hugs and kisses and Jaebum gives it to him, spooning him from behind and pressing his lips in his shoulder and neck just to keep him quiet.

Jia Er’s fever dies down on the third day and Jaebum knows he’s getting better when he gets even more chatty and drinks his soup willingly. He’s quite relieved that the pet looks better too. Color has returned to his cheeks and he even laughs and shares jokes as well.

As promised, Jinyoung comes home on the night of the third day. Jaebum and Jia Er are sprawled on the floor playing a board game when the door nearly flies open revealing Jinyoung all breathless from rushing up the stairs.

“Master!” Jia Er exclaims with a huge smile and Jinyoung swoops him in his arms.

“I haven’t slept properly since I left. I couldn’t stop thinking about the two of you.” Jinyoung feels Jia Er’s forehead. “How are you feeling, my love?”

“Better. Jaebum has been taking good care of me.” Jia Er says.

Jinyoung also throws his arms around Jaebum, surprising the pet.

“Are you alright? Have you been sleeping well?” Jinyoung asks him, his hands cradling his face gently.

“Yes, master. Even if Jia Er has been snoring in my ear all the time.”

Jinyoung laughs at that while Jia Er sticks his tongue out at him. Jaebum smiles.

“Were you able to land that deal with Lord Jo Kwon?” Jia Er asks. Jinyoung nods.

“Everything is arranged. I don’t have to travel for days for a while now.”

Jaebum is glad his master is home. He missed him. Though Jia Er has kept him company, having all three of them home makes him feel more complete.

They step out of the room for Jaebum to give Jinyoung proper updates on Jia Er’s condition without the pet whining about the details. Jinyoung is laughing quietly at Jia Er’s antics and he thanks him for taking care of such a pet like Jia Er.

“You must be tired now. ” Jinyoung says to him. “Go on ahead and get ready for bed.”

“Master,” Jaebum starts before Jinyoung can enter his own room.

“Yes, my pet?”

“I’ve missed you.” Jaebum really does. So much. “Would it be alright if I can have a kiss?”

The request seemed to surprise Jinyoung. It isn’t everyday the pet asks for it even if he had once before. But that had been a long time ago. Right now, Jaebum truly misses his master and would like it if his master kissed him.

Jinyoung gives him what he wants. Just like the first time, Jinyoung’s kiss is soft and sweet. Jaebum’s eyes close and he can’t help but hum in appreciation at how warm his master feels. Jinyoung has both of his hands on his face and Jaebum can’t help but rest his own hands on his master’s waist.

He feels his own lips part then, wanting to taste more of Jinyoung and his master complies, his tongue entering him. Jaebum loves the taste of his tongue and he welcomes it eagerly. Jaebum is no longer just resting his hands on his waist but is tightening his hold on him lest he falls. The way Jinyoung is kissing him has made his knees weak but Jaebum doesn’t want it to stop.

Jaebum doesn’t know what this is. But this kiss feels oddly different. It’s like the taste of water after being under the sun for so long. It’s like eating those sweets Jinyoung feeds him and Jia Er. It’s like breathing in air after being underwater. Jaebum has never had such feelings over a kiss before. Not even from his previous masters. Jaebum kisses him back with so much want and fervor until he can’t breathe.

Jinyoung pulls back slowly and Jaebum resists the urge not to chase his lips again. Jaebum looks at his master to find him breathless and smiling as he swipes his thumb across Jaebum’s lips.

“I’ve missed you greatly too.” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum returns to his bedroom afterwards since his master looks tired from the trip home. Jia Er is already asleep on his side of the bed.

He’s tired. But Jaebum can’t sleep. He spends the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, thinking about that kiss and wondering why he likes it, so much that he ends up dreaming about it when he finally dozes off.

 

 

The kiss fucked him up. Jaebum hasn’t stopped thinking about it since and he hates that it’s the only thing occupying his thoughts day in and day out.

It’s like he can’t function properly. The sight of Jinyoung makes him remember it vividly and something flutters in his stomach whenever he recalls that night.

He knows he could just ask for a kiss anytime he wants. He doesn’t have to think so hard about it. For some reason, Jaebum believes that Jinyoung would gladly give it to him anyway if he just asked. But Jaebum is still not good at asking such things and he ends up keeping it to himself.

Events start piling up again. Jinyoung is back to attending them with Jaebum by his side since Jia Er is still stuck at home. He’s still recovering much to the pet’s dismay. Jinyoung is quite protective of him and firmly told him to stay put and continue drinking his medicine and rest up.

“It’s only until tomorrow, Jia Er.” Jinyoung tells him one night as the pet pouts at the sight of him and Jaebum boarding the carriage for a dinner they’re heading off to.

“But I’m fine!” Jia Er whines. He really looks miserable and Jaebum wants nothing more than to have him come with them. It’s not fun going to these things without Jia Er.

Jinyoung only sighs. “Tomorrow, my love. You’ll be able to go out tomorrow.” He leaves Jia Er with a kiss to his cheek in apology.

Tonight’s event is a small dinner at one of Jinyoung’s clients. Jaebum is glad for this since he’s in no mood to socialize. He just wants to stay by Jinyoung side quietly and think of the kiss he wants from him still. Maybe tonight, he can muster up the courage to ask. But Jaebum doubts he’ll ever do so.

Jaebum eats dinner with his master quietly and join him and the other lords and ladies at the parlor for dessert. Jaebum isn’t in the mood for any so he sits by Jinyoung’s feet, hiding himself partly under the table so he can keep to himself.

“Where is your other pet?” Asks a lord.

“He’s still recovering from a flu. I don’t dare bring him out in case he’s still not well enough.” Jinyoung answers.

“Your pets are popular.” Jaebum hears one of the ladies say. “Especially the one you brought tonight.”

Jinyoung strokes Jaebum’s hair at that. The fluttering in his stomach starts at once. Jaebum thinks that’s never going to go away whenever Jinyoung touches him.

“Yes,” Another lord agrees. “He’s causing quite a change in pet stores.”

Jaebum is pleased to hear this and he knows so is his master. The change that Jinyoung wanted to see has taken effect. Many pets from local stores are now being bought and carefully tended to.

“I’m glad to know that.” Jinyoung says. “All pets should be given proper attention. Including the ones coming from the local pet stores.”

Jinyoung’s hand that had been stroking his hair stops and Jaebum is disappointed for a moment. But his hand returns only to be carrying a strawberry tart for Jaebum to take. Even if he isn’t hungry, Jaebum lifts his head up and bites off a piece of it. He wouldn’t want to decline such an offer.

Cream smears on Jinyoung’s forefinger and Jaebum licks it off delicately, careful not to smear more of it all over his master’s hand.

Jinyoung looks down at him. There’s surprise and something else Jaebum can’t decipher. But it’s making the fluttering in his stomach intensify. His master’s gaze had suddenly turned dark, one that’s hard to look away from. But Jaebum likes it and he repeats the action, hoping his master is pleased with him.

Jaebum takes the last of the tart from his hand. After swallowing, he licks at Jinyoung’s finger, cleaning the cream off. The action is no longer delicate. Jaebum can see his master suck in his breath as his tongue touches him. Jaebum continues what he’s doing, lapping up his fingers, until Jinyoung slowly slips a finger where his lips are parted. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to take it and he closes his eyes and sucks.

The chatter around them continues. But Jaebum is preoccupied in sucking his master’s finger. Jinyoung doesn’t seem to want him to stop for he doesn’t pull his finger out. The action is lewd but Jaebum continues, loving how it feels. He swirls his tongue around his finger, opening his eyes and staring at Jinyoung as he does so.

Jinyoung’s eyes are locked on his as he lets him continue what he’s doing. Jaebum doesn’t know why the look in his master’s eyes is causing his groin to tighten.

He stops when a lord asks his master a question and Jaebum doesn’t want to distract him further. So he ends it by releasing his finger from his mouth with a subtle pop and giving him one last lick at the tip.

Jaebum has no idea what has gotten over him to act like that but it felt so good. He suddenly felt like his old self, confident and wanting to please his master. Except that this time, he truly wants to please him and not because he has to.

Jaebum behaves throughout the night. Jinyoung doesn’t feed him after that anyway. He feels hot underneath his robes even if they are light. So he shifts outside of the table to get some air.

Showing himself from underneath the table has the lords and ladies coo at him. Jaebum obediently allows them to ruffle his hair and stroke his cheek. But as he looks up, he finds Jinyoung with a displeased look on his face.

Jaebum blushes knowing that look all too well. His master hadn’t wanted the other lords and ladies to touch him but is kind enough not to call them out for it. To make him feel better, Jaebum rests his cheek in his lap where Jinyoung can have him all to himself. This seemed to please him so as Jinyoung plays with his hair afterwards.

The party ends and Jaebum finds himself sitting quietly with Jinyoung inside the carriage on the way home. It’s too quiet that the only thing they can hear are the horse’s hooves on the cobblestones. He’s not sure if he’s the only one who can feel it, but there’s this tension in the air that none of them speak about. There’s this huge space between them too. Space that Jaebum hates and wants to occupy so badly.

“Master,” Jaebum musters up the courage to speak. He has to. The tension is thick and stifling that Jaebum wants to get rid of it. He wants Jinyoung’s attention on him now too.

“Yes?”

“You said to ask you if there’s anything I want.”

Jinyoung nods at him. Jaebum sucks in his breath at that.

“I want master to touch me.”

He has been thinking about it. Not just tonight. After that kiss when Jinyoung came home. He craves for Jinyoung’s touch and Jaebum feels like he’ll slowly combust if Jinyoung doesn’t touch him.

Jinyoung reaches and strokes his cheek. Jaebum feels like sinking in his hold and somehow, this should be enough. But it isn’t. Jinyoung is staring at him the same way he did tonight while he was underneath that table and he knows his master doesn’t just want to stroke his cheek.

“Not like that.” Jaebum says, his voice coming off like a whisper. But he’s sure Jinyoung heard it for he shifts closer and Jaebum is pulled to his lap.

Jaebum can’t breathe. His heart is pounding in his ears. He’s straddling his master’s lap and he feels so stiff. Like any movement can suddenly turn this whole thing awkward. But it also feels like it’s not. Like he’s meant to be sitting here. That Jinyoung wants him this close to and in this particular position.

His master is looking at him, hands on his waist. Jinyoung takes one long look at his lips and Jaebum takes that as his cue to lean in and kiss him.

It’s like that night again. That night Jinyoung came home and kissed him like this. Jaebum can’t help but moan out loud in utter bliss that he’s being kissed like this again. Jinyoung shushes him up with his mouth, reminding him they’re in the carriage and can be heard. Jaebum tries not to make any more noise after that. But it gets hard when Jinyoung’s mouth and his tongue is as heavenly as he remembers, and he takes more of it like it’s his last.

Jinyoung no longer has his hands on his waist but his arms around him, bringing him closer. Their chests meet and so do their crotches. Jaebum’s hands come up to his master’s face, cupping his cheeks as he moves his head to kiss him better. He can do this all night, Jaebum thinks.

The carriage hits a small bump in the road causing Jaebum to plop in his lap. Their crotches brush and Jaebum sucks in his breath as he feels his master hardening under his pants. He’s not the only one. Jaebum can feel himself growing hard for him too.

In a bold move, Jaebum grinds himself down on him. Jinyoung gasps in his mouth. Jaebum likes the sound of it that he does it again. Jinyoung grunts, sliding a hand down his ass and squeezing, bringing him even closer. The motion and the friction sends a jolt of heat down his groin that has Jaebum fighting back a moan in pleasure.

He wants his master so badly. He wants Jinyoung and kissing him isn’t enough anymore. Jaebum wants more than just a kiss that his insides ache yearning for him.

Seemingly hearing his silent pleas, Jinyoung’s hand moves in between his legs where he palms at the bulge that had formed underneath his robes. Jaebum mutters out a small yes that Jinyoung continues what he’s doing. The friction feels so good that Jaebum pants in Jinyoung’s ear, wanting nothing more than to be relieved of such ache.

Except that Jinyoung doesn’t. He slowly stops and Jaebum has to lean back to look at him for answers. His master’s eyes are blown with lust and Jaebum drinks it all in. How handsome his master looks with his hair all tussled from what they were doing. How his master’s formal robes are no longer crisp but wrinkled.

“Is this what you want?” Jinyoung asks, palming him on his front again. Jaebum shudders and nods.

“Why?” He asks.

Jaebum has to compose himself before replying.

“Because when master kisses me, when he touches me, he sets off something I cannot understand. Something I know he can only relieve.” Jaebum pauses just to gather his bearings. “Something I want only from you.”

Jinyoung bunches up his robes then and slides his hand underneath. Jaebum shudders again at his touch. The feel of his hands on his thigh is like ice and fire. Until his hand circles around his erection and then it’s nothing Jaebum has felt before.

“What else?” Jinyoung coaxes, stroking his length.

“Your kisses soothe me,” Jaebum says in between breathing. Jinyoung seems to like that answer as he squeezes lightly. The sensation is making Jaebum dizzy with pleasure.

“You just…” Jaebum has to squeeze his eyes shut as Jinyoung’s thumb presses on his leaking tip.

“I just what?” Jinyoung prods.

“You just make me want you.” Jaebum half moans as Jinyoung’s hand speeds up. He’s no longer concerned if anyone hears him. He curls himself and rests his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, panting and pleading at Jinyoung to make him finish. It doesn’t take too long to do so when he hasn’t done this in so long. Jinyoung hears his pleas and brings him to his release, Jaebum spilling himself in his master’s hand.

Jinyoung slowly eases him back down from his high by kissing him languidly. Jaebum feels like he’s dreaming for a moment, wondering if what just happened was real. But he can slowly feel the cramp in his legs from straddling his master too long and the pounding of his heart in his ears so he knows it is.

Jinyoung brushes his hair away with his clean hand and Jaebum immediately looks around for a cloth he can use to wipe off his cum still in his master’s hand.

“My pocket.” Jinyoung says and Jaebum takes his master’s handkerchief and cleans him up.

Jaebum is about to deal with his master when the carriage stops. They’ve already arrived. But Jaebum is not going to let that stop him. His master has pleased him tonight and he wants to return the favor.

And return the favor he does. For as soon as the carriage doors open, Jaebum takes Jinyoung’s hand and drags him inside the house and up to his master’s bedroom where he has his him on his back in his bed, rendering him breathless as Jaebum sucks him off. Jaebum knows his master is beautiful. But more so naked with his chest flushed red up to his neck and face to the tips of his ears. His master has the most beautiful voice as he moans out loud, his cock heavy in Jaebum’s mouth. Jinyoung has his back arched beautifully, the muscles on his abdomen dancing as he resists the urge to thrust in his mouth. Jaebum pleases his master to the best he can because he deserves it. Because Jaebum wants to. Because Jaebum thinks his master should be pleased as much as he pleased Jaebum.

Jinyoung doesn’t finish in his mouth though. He refuses to do so. He hands Jaebum oil by his nightstand where he has Jaebum spread himself for him. Jaebum puts on a show especially for his master who seems to like it as his eyes cloud with lust again at the pet stretching himself right in front of him.

When he’s ready, Jinyoung thrusts inside him slow at first, careful not to hurt him. But Jaebum is well stretched and the feel of Jinyoung’s cock inside him feels so good that he tells him to go faster, harder. He knows his master is at his peak, only holding back enough earlier to save it for being inside him. Jaebum came earlier already but he feels himself hard again, his cock aching for attention.

He can hear Jinyoung panting from behind him as he fucks him hard. Jaebum knows he’ll feel it tomorrow but he welcomes it. He wants Jinyoung to fuck him so hard that when he aches tomorrow, he’ll remember this night vividly.

Jinyoung comes first, making the most beautiful sounds Jaebum has heard. He follows afterwards when Jinyoung reaches around him to stroke him, his second orgasm leaving him shaking and collapsing on the bed. Jinyoung falls on top of him and they’re a mess of limbs and sweat and cum. But his master doesn’t seem to mind as he takes Jaebum’s face in his hands and pulls him to a kiss despite Jaebum pulling away at first since his master might not like the taste of his mouth.

They kiss and laugh and kiss some more. Until the tiredness in their bones settle in. Jaebum manages to get up a few minutes later and clean them both. He wipes Jinyoung off and cleans what he can of his bed. Jinyoung then pulls him back to his side afterwards where Jaebum is tucked securely under his master’s arms.

“Stay for the night.” Jinyoung mutters sleepily and Jaebum does so, closing his eyes as he too falls asleep, content with his master’s arms around him.

 

 

Jaebum wakes up with his body sore. He can feel it creeping up his spine and making him grimace as he moves. It had been a long while since he was fucked this good. But he doesn’t complain any further when he wakes to the sight of Jinyoung naked and asleep beside him.

He doesn’t get up immediately. He stays, just enjoying the sight of his master’s chest slowly rise and fall. His soft snores are music to his ears. Jinyoung is like a piece of artwork and Jaebum prides in having an image like this all to himself this early morning.

He does get up when the sun’s rays are much brighter as it passes through his master’s curtains. He ignores the ache from his lower back down to his thighs as he puts on his robes and makes his way quietly to the baths.

He returns all freshened up to his own room to find Jia Er waking up. Jia Er sits and rubs his eyes. The pet starts smiling afterwards and laughing at the way he’s walking.

“So? How was it?” Jia Er asks excitedly as Jaebum sits down carefully on the bed.

“It was… good.” Jaebum answers, shyly. Jia Er just raises an eye at him.

“It was _very_ good.” Jaebum adds.

Jia Er laughs. “So now you know what the answer should’ve been.”

He does. Jia Er asked him once why he liked Jinyoung and he answered because he was his master. Pets are expected to like their masters. But that had been wrong. He liked his master because he was Jinyoung. Not because he was just a master. He’s someone who knows how to please him and take care of him and Jaebum knows now that wanting to bed Jinyoung just for him to be able to speak of it to other people seemed wrong now. In fact, bedding Jinyoung is something Jaebum could never share to those lords and ladies. What he saw for himself last night is something private and something he’d like to treasure forever.

Jinyoung knocks on their door a while later and Jaebum feels his cheeks turn red when he sees his master walk in in his sleep clothes.

Jinyoung checks up on Jia Er and deems him well enough to be able to go outside. He them kisses Jaebum good morning, a teasing smile playing on his lips when he sees the pet.

“How are you feeling?” Jinyoung asks him, brow furrowing in concern.

“I’m fine.” He replies. Jia Er coughs beside him.

“Are you sure? I apologize for last night if I had taken you quite roughly.”

Jia Er continues to cough and Jaebum reaches behind to pinch him to shut up.

“I’m fine, master.” Jaebum assures him.

“I’m skipping out on breakfast.” Jinyoung says to them. “So have some without me. I’ll be off to work so I can come home early.”

They both nod. Jinyoung reminds both of them to continue drinking their teas so as not to get sick before leaving the room.

Jaebum doesn’t stop staring at the door dreamily even when Jinyoung already left. Jia Er catches him like this and laughs.

“Master did fuck you well.” He says, cackling and causing Jaebum to turn red even further and he responds by tackling Jia Er and wrestling him down the bed to shut him up for good.

With Jia Er able to go out now, they both play outside again. Jia Er has been cooped up inside the house for too long that he drags Jaebum with him to play and swim for long hours at a time that when Jinyoung comes home to check on them, he finds them both asleep already. Jaebum is always exhausted from playing with Jia Er but he knows the pet has just missed being outdoors in so long that he goes with him outside to accompany him anyway.

They also accompany Jinyoung again during events and for once, everything is comfortable. Jaebum is no longer awkward around Jinyoung where before he always felt like he should give his master space. Jinyoung always has an arm around his waist while his other arm is around Jia Er’s. Jinyoung kisses him in public without waiting for Jaebum to ask and frankly, Jaebum likes it. He’s not very good with words still and asking for kisses makes him feel shy. But Jinyoung seems to know anyway and Jaebum always welcomes it.

There’s also the sex. Jaebum finds himself being called to his master’s room frequently. Jaebum has learned the art of pleasing his master, exploring his body every time he gets the chance to do so. If Jinyoung always looks handsome fully clothed, Jaebum finds him beautiful underneath as well. He especially likes listening to him when they have sex. Jinyoung’s whimpers, pantings and moans are just heavenly that Jaebum once came on his own while sucking him off just from listening to him call out his name over and over again.

Everything has changed. It’s been months since Jinyoung bought him and Jaebum no longer feels like he’ll be returned anytime soon. The fear of not being able to act like the perfect pet is gone when Jinyoung and Jia Er constantly remind him he’s amazing for just being who he is. That there’s nothing to be afraid of now. Because he has a home, a master and a friend.

Jaebum used to long for just any person, any master who was like Jinyoung. But he no longer does for he has Jinyoung and that’s better than anyone else.

 

 

“What does master like?”

Jaebum asks Jia Er this one day. They’re alone in the house since Jinyoung went to work. It’s starting to get too hot to play outdoors that their room is much cooler and has become their new place to hang out.

“I told you this before.” Jia Er says. “Master likes books.”

“No, no.” Jaebum shakes his head. “I mean in bed. What does master like in bed?”

He had to ask. As a pet, it’s expected of him to please his master. And he believes he has. But somehow, Jaebum feels like it’s not enough.

“Oh. Well, he likes it when you kiss him.” Jia Er smiles. “He doesn’t say it out loud but he likes it when you kiss him. Why do you think he does so every chance he gets?”

Jaebum chuckles at that. No wonder why his master always kisses them. He always thought he was just showing them off in public. But he does truly like to kiss them or be kissed.

“Master also has a spot under his ear where he likes it when you drag your tongue there.” Jia Er continues. Jaebum hasn’t tried that out before. He makes a mental note to try that out the next time Jinyoung beds him.

“Never prepare yourself before seeing him. Master likes a show. He likes it when you prepare yourself in front of him.”

Jaebum has noticed this. Jinyoung always just watches whenever Jaebum prepares himself. Jaebum always thought it was only because his master is considerate of the amount of concentration it takes to stretch oneself and he wouldn’t want to interrupt.

“Sometimes,” Jia Er continues. “Sometimes he helps. That’s when you know he’s impatient. Master’s self control is amazing. But when he loses it, that’s when his impatience drives him crazy. He’ll stretch you himself. With care of course. Master’s fingers are so skilled when it comes to that.”

The image of Jinyoung fingering him has Jaebum swallowing hard. What would it feel like to have his fingers inside him, he wonders. Jaebum would very much like that.

“Master likes being fucked too.” Jia Er adds.

This snaps Jaebum out of his lust filled thoughts.

“What?” Jaebum stares at Jia Er in disbelief.

“Master likes to be taken from behind.”

Jaebum thinks that is absurd.

“I can’t do that. I can’t be on top of him.”

Jia Er sort of snorts. “Who said? There’s nothing in the rule book that says you can’t. What’s important is that you please him. And he likes it very much when you take him from behind.”

Jaebum ponders about this for a long time. It never really occurred to him that pets could take their masters the other way around. Jia Er is right. What is important is that pets should be able to please them. And if Jinyoung likes to be taken that way then Jaebum will try that too.

To have himself inside his master is a thrilling thought and Jaebum shifts in his seat as the thought of it has his cock stirring.

“Have you? Jaebum asks Jia Er.

“Have I what?”

“Taken master from behind.”

“Yup!” Jia Er beams happily. “Master is always so pretty in bed that I could never resist. He likes it. Sometimes, we switch.” The pet giggles.

Jaebum thinks that’s crazy. But he also can’t stop thinking about such a possibility and how he’d like to please him that way as well.

“But mostly, master likes it when you kiss him.” Jia Er says.

Kiss him. Jaebum pockets that tip specially. It’s such a simple thing that Jaebum can’t help but wonder if there was something more to it than just kissing.

“Is there any right or wrong way? Is there a technique I should know about?” Jaebum asks.

“I could teach you.” Jia Er says. Jaebum nods, grateful for that.

Jia Er crawls toward him on his side of the bed and Jaebum angles his head to meet his. Jaebum swears there’s a teasing smile on the pet’s face as he nears him. Jia Er’s hand then comes to rest on his neck as he leans forwards, kissing him.

They’ve kissed before. That night inside the carriage. He hadn’t thought much about that kiss when Jaebum was too shocked to process any kind of thought about it. But now that there’s nothing to be concerned about such as their master catching the both of them, Jaebum thinks Jia Er is a very very good kisser.

They start off slow and Jia Er teaches him to take his time. Jia Er tastes like the strawberry cake they had just a few minutes earlier. Coupled with how soft his lips are, Jaebum feels like he’s having a treat of his own.

Jaebum likes how gentle Jia Er’s kisses are. Light and feathery too. He thinks that’s what he’s teaching him. To tease with kisses because after awhile, Jaebum starts wanting more and he’s the one chasing after his lips now.

Jaebum hums in appreciation when Jia Er softly nibbles on his bottom lip that he parts his mouth for him so he can have a taste of his tongue too. Jaebum falls back on the bed, dragging Jia Er with him. The pet straddles him as he kisses and draws out a pleased moan from him while he sucks on his tongue. Jia Er’s hand is no longer on his neck but on the pillows, bracing the sides of his head. Jaebum’s hand has found purchase on the pet’s bare waist and he rubs a thumb across his skin, loving how soft he feels under his touch.

Jaebum sighs as Jia Er’s lips leave him to kiss his jaw and then his neck. He’s wound up now just from kissing him and he understands why this is Jinyoung’s favorite thing to do. Kisses lead to so many things and Jaebum learns that he should kiss his master like this if he wants Jinyoung to want more.

Jia Er pulls back to sit on his lap. Jaebum’s robes are wrinkled and the tie keeping his robe in place is loose now. Jia Er toys with it, waiting for Jaebum’s permission. Jaebum unties it himself, pulling at it until his robes open to reveal himself to him.

Jia Er continues with what he was doing. He moves further downwards, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest to his abdomen. Jaebum shudders when Jia Er’s fingers brush across his nipples. He wants Jia Er to do it again but the pet has stopped, his face just inches above his erection.

Jaebum is hard. It’s very much obvious. Jia Er looks at his cock and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. His eyes are hungry with lust that Jaebum raises his hips a little at that.

“Teach me how to do that too.” Jaebum says under his breath. Jia Er sort of smirks and Jaebum can’t even feel embarrassed about this when he wants Jia Er’s lips, those very same lips that he had been kissing earlier, to wrap around his cock.

Jia Er does so and when he engulfs Jaebum in his mouth, Jaebum does everything he can not to thrust upwards. Jia Er knows what he’s doing. He knows the right pressure to suck, the right strokes to move his hand to and the right pressure to squeeze. Jaebum is a panting mess, hand grabbing Jia Er’s hair every time a spike of pleasure shoots down his cock.

One particular suck on the head of his dick has Jaebum shoving Jia Er away. But he doesn’t move in time and white spurts on his cheek and nose. Jia Er hums, closing his eyes and smiling as he holds Jaebum down and letting his orgasm slowly bring him down from his high.

Jaebum sits up to swipe his cum off Jia Er’s cheek and nose. And before he can wipe it off on a towel, Jia Er is licking his finger. Jaebum watches breathless as Jia Er laps on it like an adorable pet eating a treat off his master’s hand.

“Jaebum…” Jia Er sort of pleads and Jaebum pushes him down the bed and pulls his pants off of him. Jia Er’s cock is hard and leaking pre-cum already and Jaebum grabs the small pot of oil on their bedside table. He dips his fingers in them and has Jia Er spread his legs for him.

Jaebum teases him at first. But it doesn’t last very long when Jia Er starts whimpering at him to just fuck him with his fingers already. The pet’s abs tighten every time Jaebum adds another finger and it’s a beautiful view to have Jia Er like this. Jaebum hovers over him, kissing him since he couldn’t resist. Jia Er pants in his mouth as Jaebum continues to touch and prod until he touches something that has Jia Er turn rigid.

“Oh,” The pet looks at him, dazed. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Jaebum gives him his wish. He fucks him with his fingers, all the while sucking a patch of skin on his neck and down to his chest. He takes his nipple between his teeth and Jia Er moans out loud, hips moving of his own accord now to meet Jaebum’s fingers. The sound they’re both giving off reverberates around the room and when Jaebum finally sits back to jack him off in time to his thrusts, nothing but Jia Er giving off the most beautiful sound of a pet finding his release fills his ears.

Jia Er’s ass clenches around his fingers and cum spills in Jaebum’s other hand. Jaebum doesn’t stop stroking him, doesn’t stop fucking him with his fingers until Jia Er is the one pushing him away to stop because _“Jaebum- Jaebum, stop- Oh fuck-”_ Jia Er is so sensitive and spent and Jaebum kisses that blissed out look on his face. Jia Er catches him in his arms despite the both of them dirty.

They stay on the bed, catching up with their lungs. Jaebum turns to Jia Er who looks back at him too.

“I think we got everything covered.” Jia Er says.

Jaebum laughs. He throws his arms around Jia Er who laughs along with him too.

 

 

Jaebum is always going to events with Jinyoung that he’s used to getting all dressed up by the helpers. He’s used to the make up by now, the amount of accessories he wears (which he always just limits to his ears and fingers) and the robes which range from heavy garments to some that are flashy and ones that show skin.

The only thing he isn’t used to is the amount of people. They’re attending another event tonight. A big one. It’s Lord Yugyeom’s coming of age birthday party and the number of guests are more than the usual Jaebum is used to seeing. He’s always grateful that he has Jia Er with him and that Jinyoung’s friends and their pets are there. Jaebum always feels comfortable around them.

Lord Yugyeom is handsome in red as Jaebum and Jia Er greet him. By his side is Bambam who has his hair in a different color now than the last time Jaebum saw him. The pet is dressed in some patterned robe that looks beautiful on him. He’s no longer wearing any leash and he runs to Jaebum and Jia Er with excitement when they arrive.

“Happy Birthday.” Jinyoung greets Yugyeom who beams.

“Thank you. Did you bring me a gift?” The young lord asks, snickering as Jinyoung gives a small tsk.

“I brought myself, didn’t I?”

Yugyeom scowls making Jinyoung laugh.

“Yes, of course.” Jinyoung adds. “You’ll love the set of accessories I brought.”

Yugyeom’s eyes brighten at that. They all know he loves wearing accessories and even showers his pet with them too.

Youngjae arrives afterwards with Mark beside him and the pets are left to themselves to hang out while the lords mingle. Jaebum enjoys it whenever they’re all together. He’s always amused by the things Bambam and Jia Er do that he always ends up laughing the night away. Mark, quiet as always, sits with them, chuckling and smiling at the rest’s silly antics.

They’re joined by a few pets too. There’s Lord Park Jimin’s pets Taehyung and Jungkook although Taehyung is still leashed to his master so he had to leave them to stick by his master’s side. Jaebum can understand why. He’s seen how Taehyung gets all excited that if his master doesn’t leash him, he’d end up turning the whole place upside down.

They’re enjoying the night away, sitting in a corner with treats and drinks when a shadow looms over Jaebum. He looks up, expecting to see his master when he sees it’s a pet. A very beautiful pet with long bright auburn hair. He’s seen her before. She’s always smiling with her mistress. But as Jaebum looks up at her, she sees her slightly trembling, her eyes watering, and her mistress without her side.

“Um…” Jaebum starts, not knowing what to say to her. He stands up so he can look at her better.

“What’s so special about you?” She asks. Jaebum doesn’t think he understood her question. She doesn’t sound like she’s curious. She sounds angry and Jaebum can’t understand why she would be angry at him.

“Lisa?” Bambam comes up to them. Behind them, the chatter has died down so Jaebum knows the rest of his friends are looking at them.

Lisa looks at Bambam. “What is so special about a pet like him?”

Jaebum tries to recall if he ever did something to her because Lisa is looking at him with so much contempt in her eyes.

“Lisa, where is your mistress?” Bambam asks, trying to soothe the pet who clearly seems agitated.

“Why would Lord Jinyoung ever buy a pet like you?” Lisa asks him this time. Jaebum is still too taken aback to answer that that he just stands there.

“Lisa, that’s no way to talk to a pet.” Bambam frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to know why Lord Jinyoung likes him,” Lisa replies. This time, she sounds like she’s sobbing. Jia Er has stepped forward now, trying to console her.

“How can Lord Jinyoung even like a pet like you?” She only continues. Tears are streaming down her face now and Jaebum doesn’t know what to do to help her.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to be a pet!” She cries, making Jaebum’s eyes widen at that. “You’re a disgrace!”

“What is going on here?”

Jaebum sees Jinyoung coming up to them with Lisa’s mistress in tow. As soon as Lisa sees her, she immediately sinks to the floor and sobs at her mistress’ feet.

The hall turns silent as everyone’s attention is on them, both pets and lords and ladies. Jaebum doesn’t know what to do except just quietly take in what Lisa said to him. He’s still not sure what he did to her. But to be called a disgrace isn’t so surprising because he always knew that. At the back of his head, he always knew he was a different pet. An ordinary pet. Not like Lisa. Not like Jia Er or Mark or Bambam. For some reason, Lisa shouting that out loud just made feel him embarrassed that he’s seen with Jinyoung tonight.

“I am so sorry.” Lady Jennie is crouching down to pick up her pet by the shoulders but Lisa only continues to cry.

“Please punish me, mistress.” She sobs at her feet. “Please punish me.”

Lady Jennie only coos at her to stop crying. She eventually does so and is escorted by her mistress outside the hall.

“I’m sorry. But I’ll have to call it a night.” Jinyoung says to Yugyeom.

Jaebum mutters out an apology to Yugyeom for ruining his birthday party and to Jinyoung afterwards. Jia Er said he did nothing wrong and recounted the whole story for Jinyoung during the ride home. But Jaebum tunes them out.

Because he can’t help but think that Lisa was right. Maybe he is a disgrace.

 

 

Jaebum passes off every event after that. Jinyoung doesn’t force him to go but he does sometimes linger in their room waiting for Jaebum to change his mind. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t think he can ever show himself in public with Jinyoung and Jia Er anymore.

He forgot his roots. It was a mistake for allowing himself to be happy and to forget what kind of a pet he is. He shouldn’t have gotten used to being a pet that his master adored. Because in the end, he’ll always be an ordinary pet. Maybe Jinyoung was just blinded and has never seen what the effects of having an ordinary pet by his side would bring. But after Yugyeom’s birthday party, Jaebum knows his master’s eyes must have opened by now.

Jia Er tries to make him feel better. He tells him that Lisa looked stressed about something so it wasn’t his fault. He talks to Jaebum, tries to make him smile like he used to do. But Jaebum can’t look at him either. He feels so small, smaller than Jia Er and he hates that he has to feel that way when Jia Er has been nothing but a good friend to him. He goes to the gardens on his own and pretends to sleep when Jia Er and Jinyoung arrive from their parties at night. It makes him feel even worse when Jinyoung kisses him goodnight and Jia Er hugs him tightly to sleep.

Jaebum thinks long and hard about what he should do to make things better. Because Jinyoung and Jia Er don’t deserve such humiliation.

The answer comes to him easily. One day, when Jia Er accompanies Jinyoung to a luncheon, Jaebum takes his bag and packs what little he has. He’s going to leave. He can’t stay with his master anymore when he’s only an embarrassment to him and Jia Er. He’ll go back to the pet shop if the owner will still have him. He’ll stay by his corner and keep to himself just like he had been doing for years. If the pet shop owner doesn’t want him anymore, he’ll try to sell himself downtown at a lower price. Maybe someone will take an embarrassment like him.

Jaebum is about to leave his room when the door opens and Jia Er comes in.

“Master wanted me to bring a shawl. He says it’s going to be cold later in the day-” Jia Er takes one good look at Jaebum dressed in his only old robe with his bag in hand.

“No.” Jia Er breathes, realizing what he’s about to do. “No.”

Jaebum’s chest aches as Jia Er takes his bag away and throws his arms around him.

“Jaebum, you did nothing wrong. How many times have we told you that?”

Jaebum resists the urge to cling to Jia Er. He doesn’t want to leave him. But he keeps hearing Lisa’s voice in his head and how true everything she said to him was.

“I don’t want to embarrass master any further.” Jaebum just says. He says it quietly, afraid that if he speaks any louder, he’ll cry.

Jia Er takes his face in his hands.

“Forget for a moment about master. Did you not think of me as a friend? Did you not think of me and what would happen to me if you left?”

Of course he has. He thought of him too. Jaebum worries who Jia Er will cling to at night and who will keep him warm. He worries about who’s going to play with him outside and swim with him by the lake. Jaebum will always worry about him.

But he has to leave and Jaebum just shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Jia Er. I have to go.”

Jia Er tries to talk him out of it. He even follows him out the door. Jaebum just rushes to the stairs but stops when he sees Jinyoung at the foot of it. His breath catches in his throat. His master is looking at him, then at Jia Er and then at the bag he’s holding. Jaebum knows he heard Jia Er shouting too.

“Master-” Jia Er starts when Jinyoung just holds up a hand for him to stop.

“Jia Er, I’d like to speak to Jaebum alone please.”

Jia Er looks at the both of them and with disappointment in his eyes, turns around to head back to the room.

Jaebum braves coming down the stairs. Each step he takes feels like he’s crushing his heart even further. His master doesn’t look angry at him. Jaebum thinks he was right. Jinyoung was only waiting for this to happen and was only too kind to send him away.

Jaebum gives Jinyoung a bow as he faces him.

“I’m leaving.” He says, giving him his last respects.

“Why?” Jinyoung only asks.

Jaebum presses his lips together before answering.

“Because I’m a disgrace to master’s name.”

Jinyoung’s jaw seems to tighten at that.

“If you had said any other reason, I would’ve let you go. But no. I won’t allow it.”

Jaebum’s face falls at that.

“Master, please-”

_“You are mine.”_ Jinyoung says with an angry tone in his voice and for once, Jaebum is afraid of him. Afraid that he had angered him and embarrassed that he has turned his kind master like this. “You are my pet and you have never been a disgrace to me.”

“But Lady Jennie’s pet was right.” Jaebum says. That night at Lord Yugyeom’s birthday party comes back to him, hitting him straight in the gut. He needs his master to understand this. That he can’t be a pet for him because he’s nothing special. That he’ll only embarrass him in public.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath.

“Lady Jennie has recently showed interest in a companion pet for Lisa since she’s always away. Just like me. Just like I have thought of you for Jia Er. And instead of buying abroad, she has decided to purchase one from the local pet shops. She confided in me about it and asked for my advice.” Jinyoung breathes. “Jisoo is lovely. Lisa will like her. Lisa just misunderstood that Lady Jennie will replace her and give her up as she loves her mistress very much. She spoke out of panic.”

Jaebum takes this in. It would make sense then. Why Lisa looked afraid and angry at him. Jaebum didn’t do anything wrong. He understands now that Lisa had every right to panic. Jaebum remembers being returned every time and it was the worst thing in the world, to have your master give you away. To be returned like you were nothing. Lisa was only distraught.

Though the thought eases him somewhat, it still isn’t enough.

“But wasn’t the only reason you bought me was so you could prove a point?” Jaebum asks Jinyoung. “That point has been proven. Master has changed things. You have lords and ladies buying pets from local pet stores now. You have no use of me.”

Jinyoung comes up to him then. Instead of anger in his eyes, there’s a kind of fear Jaebum hasn’t seen before that has him stepping back in surprise.

“Jaebum, you are everything to me.” He says. He breathes. “As a pet. As a companion. As a friend. As someone I love very much.”

Jaebum’s heart that had been hurting earlier seems to clench tighter as he hears this from his master.

“You’re right. I bought you to prove a point. But I also have come to realize that you’re someone I need to stay by my side always.” Jinyoung cups his face in his hand. “For me to hold and kiss and love every single day. Not because you are a pet. But because you’re simply Jaebum. _My_ Jaebum.”

Jaebum sees a tear roll down his master’s cheek and his heart hurts so so much to see his master like this.

“So please stay with me. Please stay with me and Jia Er.” Jinyoung asks of him.

And then his master is suddenly on the ground, on his knees. Jaebum’s eyes widen as he sees his master, his own lord, kneeling and begging for him to stay.

Jaebum doesn’t even need to hear anything more from him. Because he’s going to stay. Not because his master is surrendering himself to a pet. But because his master is truly afraid he’ll leave and that he loves him very much to see him go.

Jaebum believes in this so much. He trusts his master loves him. Jaebum joins him on the ground and kneels as well.

“Master, please stand up.” Jaebum is the one taking Jinyoung’s face in his hands this time. He wipes away his tears, making sure Jinyoung doesn’t shed any more.

“Then tell me you’ll stay.” Jinyoung says to him.

“I will.” Jaebum says. “I’ll stay. I was only afraid I would tarnish your name.”

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Oh, my love. You haven’t. Please don’t ever think that.”

Jaebum doesn’t cry so easily. But he quietly sobs in his master’s embrace as Jinyoung wraps his arms around him. He never wanted to leave. He loves Jia Er and Jinyoung so much.

“Stay with me, my pet. My love.” Jinyoung kisses his tears away. “Stay with me, Jaebum.”

And Jaebum promises him he will.

 

 

He becomes more than just a pet. Jaebum doesn’t know what he has become to Jinyoung and Jia Er exactly. But it’s more than just a pet and a friend to the both of them that when Jaebum realizes this, he doesn’t feel so bad anymore that he was returned so many times. Because he’s grateful that he was returned only for Jinyoung and Jia Er to find him.

He has come to embrace who he is as a pet. Jinyoung reminds him all the time how special he is and Jia Er makes sure he doesn’t forget it. They’re not the only ones. Mark and Bambam remind him of it too. Jaebum doesn’t think he can ever leave his master, Jia Er or his friends for that matter.

Even Lisa has become one of his friends too. Lisa has come to apologize for what she did. When Jaebum started coming with Jinyoung and Jia Er to parties again, Lisa apologized for what she said and how she acted. Jaebum has long forgiven her. She and Lady Jennie’s new pet Jisoo always hangs out with him and the rest now too.

Jinyoung’s efforts to raise awareness for local pets was a success that Lord and Lady Park have come to accept Jaebum slowly. Other lords and ladies seem to be comfortable in owning pets from local pet stores as well.

Every cause has an effect. Jinyoung has been deemed a bright and clever young lord that he has become sort of a wanted man in the eyes of black market sellers. But Jinyoung’s life is secure when Jaebum and Jia Er are with him always, protecting him. They guard him from danger and protect their master as their master has always protected them too.

A year passes and Jaebum finds himself celebrating his master’s birthday with Jia Er by his side. Around his neck is a gold collar which Jinyoung gifted to him three nights ago. He wears it proudly, loving the way his collar sits around him, reminding him of who he is and who he belongs to.

The night is filled with food and laughter and dancing. Jinyoung is dragged to the dancefloor by Lord Yugyeom, and Jaebum and Jia Er hide their amusement at how adorable their master is, dancing awkwardly.

As the night slowly comes to an end, Jaebum and Jia Er quietly slip away from the party. They’ve prepared a birthday gift for him but they need a little time to prepare for it. They want to surprise Jinyoung and the both of them quickly bathe and dress in their sleep clothes and hurry to their master’s room to get things done.

“Hurry up,” Jia Er whispers in Jaebum’s ear as Jaebum coats his fingers in more oil.

“Be patient.” Jaebum only huffs as he stretches the pet. They’re both naked on their master’s bed. Jia Er’s hold on his forearms tighten when his fingers enter him.

“Patience is not my strongest suit.” Jia Er replies, head falling back on the pillows as Jaebum prepares him.

“Oh I know. But try. For tonight.” Jaebum sees Jia Er touch himself and he slaps his hand away. “If you finish now, I swear I’m not going to sleep next to you for a week.”

Jia Er pouts but nevertheless behaves.

Jaebum finishes preparing the pet until he’s breathing hard and panting from trying to hold himself together. He then moves behind him so Jia Er is lying with his back to his chest. When the door opens, Jia Er will be the first thing Jinyoung sees and Jaebum knows how pretty Jia Er will look tonight for their master.

Jia Er has his head turned sideways to kiss him and Jaebum indulges. They stop though when Jinyoung finally enters and their master takes one good look at them before closing the door.

“I was wondering when I’d receive my gifts from you two.” Jinyoung says, smirking as he takes off his formal robes. He was dressed in a deep blue robe for tonight and had looked handsome. But Jaebum still thinks his master wearing nothing beats any kind of formal clothing.

Jinyoung climbs up the bed. Jaebum smiles as Jinyoung looks at them with excitement in his eyes.

They use up more than a pot of oil that night. Jinyoung had his way with Jia Er, enjoying his gift. Jaebum held the pet’s hands together, restraining him. The pet came untouched at that and it was such a beautiful sight. To see Jia Er’s cock continue to pulse as white spills from him. To see Jia Er’s back arched, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he moans out his release.

And when Jinyoung was done, it was Jaebum’s turn to have him. It’s like a dance between them where Jaebum knows where to move and Jinyoung accommodates him. His master does like it when he’s taken from behind and Jaebum made sure Jinyoung was well fucked that night. Jia Er helped, kissing Jinyoung to keep him preoccupied when Jaebum stretched him. And then when the rhythm sets in, when Jinyoung is rocking himself back and forth on Jaebum’s cock, Jia Er strokes him to his release.

The sounds that filled their master’s room that night was obscene and loud but Jaebum nonetheless considered them music to his ears. When they’ve defiled the bed, they move on to the couch and Jinyoung's massive desk. Until Jinyoung could no longer take it, his orgasm running dry, that Jaebum has to carry him back to the bed after Jia Er changed the sheets.

They wake up late but don’t leave the bed until lunch. Jinyoung is in the middle while Jaebum and Jia Er snuggle on each of his side. Jinyoung kisses Jaebum’s forehead when he wakes and kisses Jia Er’s cheek when he yawns.

“Happy Birthday, master.” Jia Er greets him sleepily.

“My birthday was yesterday, my love.” Jinyoung chuckles. “But thank you.”

“I hope you liked our gift last night?” Jaebum asks, looking at him. Jinyoung smiles and nods.

“I can barely move. So yes. I loved it.”

Jaebum smiles, pleased at his master’s reply.

It’s been a year since Jinyoung bought him. A year since he met Jia Er. Jaebum will forever be grateful for the two of them walking into that pet shop.

For Jaebum, he still considers himself an ordinary pet. But he also has come to believe that that’s not such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Would sincerely like to thank jjcrossed for helping me with this. I needed someone to talk to about certain elements in this fic and she helped me greatly. Also, with the BTS pairings. ^^ THANK YOU.


End file.
